The FerretMudblood Waltz
by Hiei'sAngel101
Summary: So, our dear Heads think they like others, but have to pretend to be in love to help the Order, and can't say it's a sham. It IS a sham right? DMHG. REVISED! MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE!
1. Hermione's Last Day

**Author's Note: **_Hola! Well, this fic has been up for a long time, and I still think it has potential, but basically, it needs a LOT of editing. So I've finally dragged my lazy self to it, and I'm gonna try editing. I only hope it's not too late and that it hasn't been given up on..._

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd have a team of people who could edit this _for_ me xD

* * *

It was Hermione's last day back at home. She was in her room, re-reading her textbooks for the 8th time.

"Hermione! Dinner's ready!" she heard her mum call.

"Coming!" she responded, thinking 'Finally!' The smell of her mum's pot roast had become almost unbearable as it drifted up the stairs, tickling her nose. Marking her page carefully, she sat Advanced Transfiguration down on her nightable, and skipped down the stairs to the dining room, where her mother and father waited.

After her father carved a good hunk of delicious pot roast onto her plate, and her mum spooned green beans on the same, the practically ravished Hermione dug in with fervor Ronald Weasley would have admired. This however, was nothing new to her mum and dad when it came to pot roast, and so they avoided looking at her until her food was done.

"More dear?" her mum asked, amused. Hermione however, now had a sore throat and a taste overload, so she just shook her head, sipping her water carefully until her parents were also finished.

"Mmm, delicious Jane, absolutely great." Said her dad leaning back with his glass of wine and patting his now bulging stomach. Hermione helped her mum clear the table, and soon it was almost time for bed. Heading up the stairs with anxious thoughts of returning to Hogwarts the following day, Hermione almost didn't hear her mother's voice call her.

"Yes Mum?" she turned around.

"Hermione dear, well, your birthday is coming up very soon, and I know your father and I usually allow you to simply buy something for yourself, but well, dress robes were listed on your supply list this year, and so when you went to meet up with the Weasleys, well, I bought you some dear."

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, not sure what to say. Much as she loved her mum, they had very different tastes in clothes, and she was weary of what awaited her in the box that her mum had on the counter behind her.

Resigned to her fate, she managed a smile and a true-sounding "Oh, thank you mum! I'm sure they're great."

"Well dear," her mum said sounding quite relieved, "why don't you go on upstairs now and try them on? You can come down here so that your father can take a picture.

"Sure mum", she dutifully replied, and before she knew it, the box was in her hands, and she was already halfway up the stairs. Putting the box down on her bed, Hermione opened the lid, and stared.

The robes were ... _gorgeous_. They were of a deep, rich, almost purple but not-quite-there color that felt like the softest cloud when she raised them up. The sleeves went three quarters of the way down her arms, and when she tried them on, the robes were the perfect length, almost touching her toes. The color had been dusted with small silver sprinkles that glittered and shined when she twirled herself around. The robes had a bit more of a plunge in the bodice than she was accustomed to, but it only showed off her seasoned figure.

When she slowly stepped down the stairs, for the first time since the Yule Ball, Hermione felt like she was beautiful. The robes made little swishing noises that only added to the serenity of it all. Her parents beamed when they saw her.

"My darling little girl" her mum said tearfully. "When did you grow up into such a lovely young woman?"

Hermione flushed a bit at the praise, but her smile never waned as her father snapped photo after photo of Hermione alone, and a few times with her mother.

After thanking them both tremendously, Hermione carefully walked up the stairs so as not to trip over the hem of her own robes, which she placed them back into their box as soon as she was in her room.

Two hours later, Hermione had almost completely drifted of to sleep, done checking and re-checking that she had everything. One of her last thoughts was that, this year, was gonna be fun, and a bit different. Smiling into her pillow, she could just _feel _it.

**A/N: So, better, worse, what? I'm really hoping that the edit will draw more people to it.. : ) Go D x H pairings! Whoo!**

♥Hiei'sAngel♥


	2. Draco's Last day

**Author's Note**: Heh, whee, more editing. IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE! WHOO! lol.

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Harry Potter, nor ever will.. :D unless J.K. decides to gimme a xmas present._

* * *

As Hermione was inhaling her pot roast, Draco was bored. Draco was bored to tears, or, he would have been, but Malfoys don't cry.

Pity that they couldn't show emotion either, he'd have like to hurl some china at the wall. At least it would have been something to do…

His father had curtly dragged him into the parlor where he had now sat, impatient, for an hour and a half, awaiting his return.

Draco sneered, thinking of Lucius. 'DAMMIT, I'm bored…'

Just as he was about to stroll off, Lucius returned, cold sneer in place, though it couldn't rival Draco's.

"Come boy, and don't slouch so, you embarrassment."

'Embarrassment huh?' thought Draco. 'Oh, I'm the embarrassment, me, whose father would kiss the very _shit _the Dark Lord lets out...' His arm trembled in anger and disgust.

Though Lucius didn't hear these thoughts, he must have seen something less than respect for him in his son's face.

WHAM.

Draco blinked away the stars from his father's backhand, as Lucius continued his brisk pace down the hallway, to a door Draco recognized as leading out into the very secluded stone patio outside, hidden in the middle of a great circle of gigantic pine trees.

Whatever Lucius wished to discuss, he wanted no one to hear, because pine trees weren't the only thing protecting that patio, and they would have the ultimate security of anywhere in Malfoy Manor.

Pushing on the door disguised as a piece of the bark of one of the trees, indistinguishable from any other tree or spot of bark, Lucius strode onto the patio, his ebony-black robes billowing behind him.

Only a pureblood, or one whom a Malfoy deemed worthy to enter, could. And that was just the tip of it.

Now, Lucius shoved Draco roughly by the shoulder, onto a part of the big stone circle of a bench that surrounded the table.

The blonde-haired man placed himself next to his son, and began to let his eyes bore deep into Draco's. Despite how much it burned, Draco knew he mustn't look away. That would be a sign of cowardice that would only earn him another backhand.

Finally looking away from Draco, Lucius sneered and stated, "Apparently, the Dark Lord thinks better of you than I do." He paused, waiting for a cocky reply.

But Draco stayed silent, and his father continued drawling.

"He believes you will be a useful Death Eater in his ranks, given your young age, blood line, and so forth." Now, even the act of casuality and easy-going ness evaporated.

Glaring at him, Lucius dragged Draco up by his shirt collar and snarled "You'll be becoming a Death Eater soon boy, whether you want to or not." His eyes narrowed. "And I'm sure you _do _want to, boy." His pale-colored eyes roamed his son's face, searching for an disagreement.

Not finding any, Lucius stalked away from the bench, and over to where the door currently was. In a whirl of robes, he turned and said, "Christmas Break boy, you'll come home like your Mother and I expect you to. And on the night of New Year's Eve, you will be branded with the Dark Mark, and become a servant of the Dark Lord."

He sneered again "I don't know what use you'll be, but so it is.." With his final words said, he grabbed the door handle, and stalked out, leaving Draco with his thoughts.

'Damn. Damn Lucius, damn the Dark Lord, damn the Dark Mark, and damn the little club of Death Eaters.'

He knew his father's word was law, and it would be impossible to go against it. He considered the possibility of going to Dumbledore as soon as he got to Hogwarts the next day, but no. Even _if, _somehow, Dumbledore could save him from the ordeal on New Year's Eve, and even _if _they somehow got Lucius carted off to Azkaban, gold would exchange pockets, and Lucius would be right back out again.

'Besides', Draco glumly thought, 'going to Dumbledore would mean going to the oh-so-damn-fucking-wonderful Golden Trio.' That was something his pride refused to let him do.

No. Draco would become a Death Eater on New Year's Eve, and after which he would carry out his initiating tasks, and then continue bidding, and following, the orders of the creep that would bring his life to crappy shambles.

**A/N Ok, this chapter was mainly to show the vast difference between the two's lives, and to sort of bring out the most minor of the many themes in this. Heh, 2 chapters in one hour, aren't you proud of me? Lol, review plz! (XD thank God I'm editing, this chapter was horrible.. lol)**


	3. Of Head Pains And A Train

**Autho'r Note**: xD and more editing. I really hope you guys like this story once I've made it better. GO DRACO AND HERMIONE!!!

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.._

* * *

Platform 9 and 3 quarters had never seemed to be so full of hustle and bustle. Owls hooted, cats meowed, a certain toad croaked, and children rushed to and fro, saying good-bye to their parents, saying "Hi" to the friends that they had missed over the summer.

Hermione felt dull, surrounded by all this noise, just walking to the train, with her trunk being rolled behind her.

She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron…. speak of the Devil. There they were. Ron had grown another few inches. Being the Keeper of the Griffyndor Quidditch Team had certainly done him good, she mused, looking at his now well-chiseled profile, sun-lightened but still very red hair, and tan skin. He saw her and started grinning and waving.

And when he ran up to her, saying "Hey 'Mione," and hugged her with his very nice arms, it was all she could do to keep a blush down. Harry ran over too with his own knowing grin at Hermione, and she quickly assessed similar changes.

He was taller, and since he was wearing muggle clothes that had obviously once been Dudley's, he had the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and girls nearby were just standing still gazing at the Boy-who-lived.

Hermione smiled, 'Yup, this will definitely be an interesting year…' "Hey guys. Have you looked at the new textbooks? I have, and frankly, I think it will be Transfiguration and Charms that will be very taxing this year, plus obviously Potions. My Arithmacy class may also be rather complex, as we will be studying the certain random patterns of when…."

Harry and Ron sent her questioning looks for why she had stopped in the middle of her sentence, but shrugged it off that she was just continuing her speech in her head since they weren't really listening anyway.

"Come on, let's get a compartment." Harry said.

Hermione idly drifted along behind them, not at all listening to their current discussion of the newest Quidditch broom on the market.

Deep pool-like grey eyes, eyes that usually held nothing but contempt for her, were still penetrating hers.

He was moving as idly as she was, and they were both heading in the same forward direction, their gaze never breaking. For once in her life, Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she smile? Should she turn around and give him the cold shoulder? Should she walk over and say something? Not being able to decide, she simply kept his gaze.

There was something in his eyes this time, something more than the regular coldness and sneer. She couldn't place what it was, but it sent chills up and down her spine at regular intervals. There was a spark in his eyes, something that drew her to him almost like a magnet. He seemed to be feeling it too, because they met halfway.

They were now barely half a foot apart. She had to tilt her head up to keep meeting his eyes, seeing his so-soft looking blonde hair fall gently into his face. She didn't know why, but she wanted to brush it way so badly she actually raised her arm up halfway before realizing what she was doing.

Suddenly, at a pace that made seconds seem to last hour (and she must have been dreaming this because there was no way it was actually happening) Draco Malfoy began to lean down, as if intending to brush his lips across hers.

_**PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The piercing warning whistle of the train made them both jump back, then run for different parts of the train and jump on it just as it started moving. Without another word or glance at each other, Draco walked off to find his usual cronies of Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Blaise, while Hermione set off in search of Ron and Harry.

Just as she reached the door of the compartment where the two were, she decided she needed a moment to collect herself.

Leaning against the swaying wall of the train, she pushed her hair away from her face and contemplated what just happened. 'Was Malfoy really about to ... to kiss me?'

'_Oh you know you'd have liked it, stop trying to deny it._'

'I would not have!' Hermione retorted to the little voice in her brain.

'_Oh, yes you would have, and there's no use denying it to me, I'm you remember? I know all of your secret thoughts…_'

'Great,' thought Hermione, 'now I'm not only arguing with myself, but I'm also stalking myself...'

Squaring her shoulders back, and taking a deep breath of hope that Ron and Harry wouldn't notice anything particularly strange about her face, she walked into the compartment, and sat down, just in time to hear Ron say "Do you think we should go look for her, I mea-oh. Hi Hermione."

Hermione was amused, though she rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, talking to Professor McGonagall, there's gonna be a Heads and Prefect meeting in an hour and a half." She was suprised at how easily the fluid lie came to her lips.

At their curious looks, she grinned, and moved her bushy hair out of the way, to let Ron and Harry see the shiny badge.

"Wow, was wondering who got it. Should've known though. Congrats Hermione." Ron said, smiling at her, a smile that made her heart flutter a little faster. "Thanks." She managed to say, for some reason breathing a little faster, hoping they don't notice.

"Actually Hermione, this is a relief." Harry said seriously. "I mean, Heads can take off house points, and Malfoy is the Head Boy so we need-are you okay, Hermione? I know the prospect of sharing a dormitory with Malfoy for our last year isn't .. well, it's not great, but you just tell us if he does something bad okay?"

Meeting his concerned green eyes, Hermione swallowed the bile in her throat and nodded.

Mentally, she was banging her head on a wall.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? REVIEWS PLEASE! I tried to make this a bit longer than the others, but it's hard when the plot isn't really introduced yet. **


	4. Of The Head Room

**Author's Note:** Whoo.. Read and Review.. pretty please? XD

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter..._

* * *

Sitting down on the wooden bench, which accompanied their table, all but one Griffyndor paid attention to the Headmaster's speech.

So as not to make a bad example for first-years, she made sure her eyes never strayed from the Headmaster, but inside, she wasn't taking in one word of the whole thing. Even when Dumbledore announced her as the new Head Girl and her table roared in appreciation, she barely focused enough for two seconds to smile in thanks.

Her insides were in turmoil, knowing what was to come as soon as the speech and feast were over.

For the first time in 7 years, she wouldn't be heading up the marble stairs to the familiar and cozy Griffyndor common room, sitting in front of the fire with Harry and Ron. This year, her last year, she was going who-knows-where and being in a new, unfamiliar common room with the ferret, her nemesis since her 11th year of age, and almost the holder of her first kiss.

It was this last part that was tormenting her the most, especially when she saw out of the corner of her eye the new way Ron looked at her, appreciatively.

'I know I would say yes if Ronald asked me out, but the guilt of almost kissing our worst enemy would either drive me mad,' Hermione thought, 'or I'd have to tell him, and HE'D go mad… Besides... Malfoy's dad is a Death Eater, and Malfoy probably will be too if he isn't already, and that makes him the enemy of Harry and the good side, my side, my enemy… My enemy...'

'_Right,_' said that nagging little voice, '_that's why you can't stop glancing at him out of the corner of your eye every few seconds_.'

'I am not glancing at him every few-oh.' With a burning face, she realized that this whole time, she had been. Defensively, she told herself, 'It's only because I'm curious about earlier today.'

That made the voice quiet down, and Hermione was free to let her intellectual side loose at herself.

'How do you look at something repeatedly without realizing you're doing so? Perhaps it's the length of the look, and whether it's a body reaction or a mental command...'

Seeing even Ron paying attention to Dumbledore, Hermione berated herself and tried to focus in on the Headmaster's speech.

But just then she felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice down her back. Dumbledore had just said: "Right then, that's about all of it. Good night students, I'm sure you are all anxious to get to your common rooms. Prefects lead the way for your First Years. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, come here please."

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…' was the basic drone of Hermione's thoughts as she trudged up to the Teacher's Table where Dumbledore awaited with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Malfoy was already standing there, hands in his pockets, sneering at the wall and refusing to look at the old muggle-lover.

After what seemed like forever, though much too short for Hermione ('Come on girl, where's the Griffyndor bravery?' she asked herself), she got to the table, standing a few feet away from Malfoy, horribly aware of his presence.

"Well, now, it's your last year you two," said Dumbledore. "I know you're not…well, let's say, particularly fond of each other (Draco sneered more), but I want you both", giving an extra look in Malfoy's direction, though it could have been Hermione's imagination, "to try and be civil with each other in public, for the sake of Inner House Unity. You _will _have the liberty of taking away when necessary, or giving when deserved, house points to any house, but know that this will be monitored. I ask you to use your best and fairest judgment."

"Now, since your original locations where at the highest, and lowest, points of the castle, I've decided your shared dormitory shall be in the middle. So, if you will follow me now," Dumbledore said striding off out of the Great Hall, leaving Malfoy and Hermione to try and catch up with the suprisingly fast man.

"I shall show you the tapestry behind which your rooms will be located." He brought them up to the second floor, where there was a large, ornate, and door shaped floor-to-ceiling tapestry hung, depicting the story of 'The Shoemaker and The Elves', with the little elves running around, doing various jobs.

"Emhrhm." Dumbledore cleared his throat to bring then out of the hypnotizing spell the tapestry put them under.

"Yes, hopefully, you two will eventually get used to that…right, well, the current password is Slythindor, an obvious combination of your houses. You two may change the password whenever, and to whatever, you wish." He lowered his voice to a whisper "However, the tapestry will only accept the new password if Mister Malfoy says "Finnidum" and then the new password, and Miss Granger says "Territum" and then the new password. However, at the moment, the tapestry has heard no one's voices, so as soon as it hears a male say "Finnidum" and a female say "Territum" those voices will be the only ones allowed to change the password. To say these things, or your password, you must say it into the Shoemaker's right ear at the top of the tapestry here."

He cleared his throat and whispered even quieter.

"Let's have it learn your voices. Mister Malfoy first please, the word is 'Finnidum'." Malfoy sauntered up to the tapestry, and muttered "Finnidum" into the Shoemaker's ear, then jumped back when a green streak swirled out from the Shoemaker's right eye and wrapped itself around his neck, though he couldn't feel it, where his vocal chords were. It shined there for a moment, and then became a solid silver chain around his neck.

"What the heck is this?" he exclaimed, trying to take it off. He couldn't though; it was as if it was much too heavy (**A/N: think of the way InuYasha couldn't lift off the rosary beads Kaede put on him.**).

Dumbledore chuckled and spoke in a normal tone now that the tapestry knew Draco's voice. "That, Mr. Malfoy, is a sign that the tapestry has accepted your voice. I suppose it was first green and then silver as those are the Slytherin colors. My, I must say, you look most dashing with that chain", he said, amusement clear in his voice.

Malfoy glared, but gave up trying to take the thing off. '_At least it's not green, that would look ridiculous, silver is an ok color for a chain I guess._' he thought.

"Right then, Miss Granger, your turn. Clearly say "Territum" into the Shoemaker's ear please."

Nodding hesitantly, Hermione walked up to the tapestry, carefully avoiding looking at the Elves. "Territum" she recited. Though she expected it, she also jumped back a bit when a red streak flew from the Shoemaker's right eye, and settled around her neck where her vocal chords are, and then became a solid, gold chain.

'Phew. I was worried I would have to wear a red one. A gold chain is fine though, kind of pretty actually' she thought, admiring it.

"Well, I suppose that is all. Remember the password now is Slythindor. Oh, and you may both go to your House common rooms to visit whenever you wish, but you must sleep here, in your own. As for letting people come here, well, you may invite them, and it's useless to tell you not to tell them the password, wouldn't do them any good. Now then, why don't you try out the password so that you can go to your beds as I'm sure you're anxious to do." Said Dumbledore, looking a bit tired himself.

Since Malfoy didn't look like he was going to trouble himself to say the password any time soon, Hermione said it instead, and watched the tapestry swing back with a dramatic swish.

'_WHOA._'

Even Draco, who had promised himself he would sneer at whatever the fool had made, was impressed. The bottom floor was covered by a crème colored plush carpet, which Hermione was aching to squish her toes into. On the right side of the room, there were 3 tall cherry-wood bookshelves, covered with everything from standard text books to books which she had never heard of and was itching to open, to muggle books, both fiction and non-fiction.

Making a П shape, starting from the most to the right bookshelf, and ending at the most to the left, were 6 plushy light violet chairs.

On the opposite side of the room was an enormous fireplace, which stood 15 feet tall and 30 feet across, covering the entire wall, every inch of it. There was a slab of beautiful green marble running the entire length in front of it, and with a full pot of Floo Powder attached to the wall.

Along the other walls were various paintings of famous-for-their-intelligence witches and wizards. There were floating lamps every few feet along, floating about a third of the way up the wall, and about a foot away from it.

Somehow, Hermione knew if it was needed, one could simply grasp hold of one of the lamps, and take it with them if they needed light. There was also a 4-piece set of couches that were beige.

Past this room, down a short hallway that also had more floating lamps, was the kitchen. It was lovely, with lots of muggle kitchen pieces, everything from a coffeepot to a blender, and fully stocked cupboards and fridge/freezer.

To the right ('Why is it always the right?' Hermione wondered) was a small room which held only two red couches and a much smaller, normal-sized fireplace. The centerpieces, were two white marble, with dark wooden rails, staircases. One led to an Oak door, with 'DM' engraved on it insilver, outlined in dark green. The other led to a Walnut door, with 'HG' engraved on it, in gold, and outlined in deep maroon. Both monograms were done in cursive that ended in a flourish.

The two doors were about 30 feet apart, with a light blue door in the middle that Hermione assumed was the bathroom.

Climbing her staircase, they found that her room held a four-poster bed with sheets and pillows in (what else?) gold and scarlet. Her carpet was jet black, with a vanity desk on one side of a large bay window, and a considerably larger writing desk on the other. There was a small fireplace with another pot of Floo powder, and a large wardrobe where her clothes and trunks were already stored.

There was also a door that led to what Hermione had correctly assumed as the bathroom. It was done in light violets, powder blues, and cream colors. It was pretty standard, 2-part, with a green flecked-with-silver sink on the farther side from their current point of view, and a scarlet flecked-with-gold one.

In the second part, there was a shower stand with opaque walls that, if looked at from the top, made a pentagon, and a large bath, a perfect twin of the one in the prefect's bathroom, right down to the different jeweled taps.

There was another door directly across from the one that had been in Hermione's room that must lead to Malfoy's room. He sauntered over to it, and opened it. It was almost the same as Hermione's, except the bed sheets and pillows were (what else?) green and silver, and there was no vanity desk, in its place, a comfy black chair, with a small silver throw pillow on it.

Smiling, whether from their obvious satisfaction, or from his own that the tour was done and he could go lie down, no one knows, but Professor Dumbledore led them back downstairs, to the back of the tapestry, which from this side, looked like a normal wooden door. "Well, this where I leave you two. I'm sure you wish to go to your most comfortable beds now as you have classes first thing tomorrow. Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak to you. Good bye."

And with that, Hermione found she was breathing in the moment she had been dreading all this time. Slowly turning around, Hermione met those grey eyes for the first time since the platform…

**A/N: MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA! Yes, I know, cliffy, please don't kill me (dodges flames from rabid readers). I would update sooner, but I need those reviews people! **


	5. Of Conversations and Potions

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LACIE AND BRYAN!**_

**A/N: **OK, so, first off, I have to thank the few people who have been kind enough to review my story: Thank you _asianhomiequeen101_, _Princess Amoretta_, and _SelfHatred_.** Review please**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harry Potter..._

* * *

"Um." 

Hermione felt like slapping herself.

'Good going girl' she thought frantically 'You turn around, and the wittiest thing you can think to say is "um".'

Malfoy himself was having problems with what to say. 'Should I acknowledge what happened…wait a minute. This is a mudblood, what do I care? She can fuck off, I don't give a damn.'

'_Oh, but you do give a damn, Draco'_ said the nagging little voice.

'You shut up, I refuse to have anything to do with a filthy mudblood.' He thought heatedly.

"Um, Malfoy, I-"

"Whatever Mudblood," Malfoy spat out sneering.

Taken aback, Hermione was actually rather hurt.

Then sad.

Then annoyed.

Then mad.

Then FURIOUS…

"I'll thank you not to call me that anymore, ferret. You heard Dumbledore, we're supposed to be civil."

Malfoy smirked in that annoying, though somehow…well, it was as close to a smile as he ever got and it made her feel strangely self-conscious, something she had never really felt before except maybe at the Yule Ball.

"Only in public, Granger, we're only supposed to be civil in public."

"So what, you're gonna be all nice and patient with everyone around us, and when we get back here you'll be a pain in the arse again!" Hermione shot back scathingly, unknowingly stepping up to him, until they were barely a few inches apart.

"Yeah, Granger, that's exactly what I plan on doing," he said softly, looking down at her.

Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side a bit, and his grey eyes roamed over her face.

Hermione was shocked, almost paralyzed really, from the intensity of his gaze.

After a while, he just looked into her eyes, stormy grey meeting honey brown. Then, as if in a dream, he leaned down.

There was no train whistle this time.

He brushed his lips across her's, and Hermione found that despite what she had thought, his lips were quite warm actually.

Hermione stood there, dazed and confused. 'What... on Earth just happened?'

Malfoy grinned, and in a swirl of robes that another, older Malfoy used, the Oak door was shut, with Hermione left staring at it.** (A/N This would make such a cute ending, I'm thinking I should have put it on the end of chappie 4, but I didn't, so oh well, and it's too short to end it now.)

* * *

**

Monday: 

"Hey guys." Hermione said yawning, at breakfast. "Pass the jam please," she said to Neville, trying to hide another yawn.

Neville did as asked, and Hermione almost dropped the jar when he gave it to her. "Heh, bit heavier than I remember…"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione.

"Um, 'Mione?" said Ron, careful not to accidentally make her mad; Hermione wasn't really a morning person.

"Yeah, what?" she said stifling another yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" Harry blurted out, hoping she would give some answer about studying.

Hermione carefully spread the jam onto her buttered toast. She was stalling, and she knew it, but what was she supposed to say? That she had stayed up until near dawn reliving the "kiss" and had been unable to fall asleep for more than 2 hours or so? 'Ha. If I say that, they'll be in the Hospital Wing with cardiac arrest.'

"Oh, no reason really. I was just thinking about what we would cover in our classes today."

Ron nodded, and went back to his bacon and eggs, but Harry eyed Hermione carefully with a soft frown on his face.

Now Hermione was getting a bit annoyed too. "Problem Harry?" she asked, her voice tired.

He shrugged, making Hermione roll her eyes.

Just then their schedules were passed out down the table. Ron groaned. "Look at today! Double Potions with the Slytherins, Double Herbology with the Slytherins, Double Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and Divination with the Ravenclaws!"

Hermione bit down on another yawn. "That's not so bad, all the classes are fine except for Potions."

"Yes, but", Ron dramatically continued, "all of our doubles are with the Slytherins!" Harry nodded his head absentmindedly.

She twitched, taking her first bite from her toast. After swallowing, she said, "Well, so what Ron? Potions have always been with the Slytherins, you should be used to that by now, and Professors Sprout and McGonagall don't let the Slytherins get away with everything. Besides, I'm Head Girl remember? If they get out of line, I can take points off." she snapped.

"Yes, but-"

"OH for goodness' sake Ronald! They're not that bad, and will you please, for two seconds stop complaining!" Instantly she regretted that she had snapped even more, and felt immensely guilty when Ron sent her a hurt look, but she told herself her snapping was justified.

She wasn't so sure though, when Harry sent her a look that plainly said _What is _wrong_ with you today_?

She wanted to apologize and come clean, oh how much she wanted to, but she couldn't. It was quite likely that if she told them, their first statement would have something to do with killing him, then they would ask what she did about it, how many times she hit him for it, and when they found out she hadn't done anything, they would probably give her the silent treatment for the rest of the year.

Harry sighed, as always the peace-maker. "Let's go to Potions you guys."

The trudged off, all of them thinking about different things.

Hermione was contemplating the kiss and what to do about it.

Ron was thinking about how Hermione had hurt him.

And Harry, Harry was daydreaming about the girl he was in love with, not that anybody knew except for himself.

* * *

"Sit. Instructions are on the board. No talking. Begin." 

Was all that the oh-so-beloved Professor Severus Snape said to his first Potions class of the day, filled with what he considered some of the biggest dunderheads Hogwarts had ever seen.

Watching them with bat-like eyes, Snape noticed Hermione staring off into space. "15 points from Griffyndor" he said silkily, "for zoning out in my class Ms. Granger."

'What? Oh...' She blushed with embarassment, gathering her ingredients for the new potion, one of Severus's creations, the Pedynoj.

It was a potion that turned the drinker into a dragon, for defensive reasons apparently. It lasted three hours, but had some unpleasant side effects, such as constipation, anxiety, and growth of extra fingers, along with ear infections, and headaches. They developed over some time, if you used the potion often, or many times in one row.

She didn't really see the point of the whole potion, but did it without question. Many of her fellow Griffyndors stared at her lack of any response, at least a glare or some anger. But she didn't care, she just wanted to finish this and be out of the freezing dungeon. When her potion was finished, she wordlessly put some in a vial, stoppered it, labeled it, and brought it to Snape's desk, where he accepted it with a sneer.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Perhaps next time you will be paying enough attention for me to not have to take off house points." Mouth set in a firm line, Hermione walked back to her table, where she cleared everything up with a sweep of her wand, and put it all into her bag. Since she sat at the same table as Harry and Ron, both of them were quite concerned for their friend.

" 'Mione? You ok?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh fine, just fine, first that stupid ferret yesterday, now today this over-grown bat mouths off at me, I can't retaliate, I can't focus on anything, the whole world just sucks, I am fed up with all of this nonsense, and I want to go back to bed!" Hermione hissed and fumed vehemently.

Just then the bell rang, and Hermione was the first one out from the dungeon, leaving behind a pair of dumbstruck friends who were furiously trying to work out what she meant.

After they finally got slowly out of the dungeons, Ron turned to Harry. "Do ya think it's her time of the month?"

Harry contemplated this thoughtfully, and then shrugged as they walked to the Greenhouses, where there was no sight of Hermione. "Maybe. I think she's not telling us something..."

**A/N: Hahahha.. I love that . Review please!**


	6. Of Little Voices

**A/N: This chapter was written for one of my three dearest friends, Lacie, and she also helped me put it into it's finished phase and a new character is based on her. (Say it with me readers: .1…2…3! "Go Lacie!!" XD) (Oh, and some of you may be a bit miffed with the Transfig lesson here, well y'know what? Too freaking bad.) **

In Double Herbology, they got to "meet and greet" with some Gnarly Gnarlumms, a favorite of Professor Sprout, though nobody could see why. The damn things trashed around like mad, and when you tried to clip it's branches as you were supposed to, it showed you the meaning for the "Gnarly" half of its name and got it's ugly knotted branches stuck in your hair.

Apparently, they would be grappling with these ugly things for their N.E.W.T.S. For homework, they were to do a labeled drawing of the Gnarly Gnarlumms, and a roll and a half of parchment on its distinguishing properties.

Then, as they walked into Double Transfiguration, many of them missing great chunks of their hair and having scratches on their cheeks, Professor McGonagall tersely informed them that everything covered in the class today, and every day since throughout the year, would very much be appearing on their N.E.W.T.S.

After the stony-faced lecture, they were each given a rabid cat (now they had scratches on their arms too, not just cheeks, how lovely…), and told to make it into a fur hat which was immensely difficult as one had to from nowhere conjure the fabric on which the fur lies, and get rid of all inner organs bones, fluids and such, and make sure the fur didn't fall off of the fabric, all at the same time.

By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had made much progress, and though she indeed had a hat with no internal body parts and the fur stayed, the hat had a tail that swished pathetically.

Mortified, and feeling just a tad sick at the sight, Hermione quickly excused herself to the bathroom, just in time to hear McGonagall say that for homework, they were to figure out what went wrong with their spells, and write three rolls of parchment, in small handwriting, thoroughly explaining it and how to fix it.

Once she got inside the bathroom, she leaned against the sink breathing deeply and splashing cold water on her face at regular intervals.

RING-A-DING-A-DING-A-DINGDING!

Double Transfiguration was over.

Feeling slightly better, Hermione slowly traipsed back to the classroom, hoping that everyone would be gone by the time she got there so that she could get her bag in peace.

Transfig was her last class of today as she had dropped Divination in her third year, and Professor Vector of her Arithmacy class was out sick for at least the next two weeks.

No such luck.

Smirking, and leaning casually against the wall, Draco Malfoy stood next to the doorway into McGonagall's classroom. She would have just pointedly ignored him, were it not for the unfortunate fact that he was holding her bag loosely in his hands. His hands. She couldn't stop staring at them; they were big and powerful looking; yet they looked like they could be so precise, so gentle, and so soft.

'What the heck are you thinking girl?!' thought Hermione frantically, mentally kicking herself. 'This is ferret-boy, Draco bloody Malfoy, the slimy, evil git and Slytherin prince!!' '_Yet his hands, they look so safe, so gentle. I want him to hold me close…_' thought a very small, ok, maybe not **that** small part of Hermione's mind.

But she would have none of it.

"Malfoy." She snapped, as he looked like he was dozing off on the wall.

"Huh?" he started, rising halfway away from the wall, but apparently forgetting he was leaning _on_ a wall, and promptly fell on his buttocks. She snickered, then giggled, then looked at him splayed out on the floor with that darling "oh." expression on his face, that she erupted into hysterical laughter.

Seeing her laughing must have brought him back to what was happening, and she should have noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes as a warning to stop laughing, but he had just looked so funny she _couldn't _stop.

Without warning, he lunged at her, bringing her down to the floor with her own little "oh!" of surprise, then pinning her arms down with one hand, and letting his fingers run over the sides of her ribs.

She squirmed so much he thought it a wonder his arms weren't torn off, but he held on and only tickled her more, until she was barely breathing and getting purple in the face. Grinning he let go of her, but he apparently didn't know our dear Hermione too well, because when he stood up, she swiped her foot out against his ankles in mid-step, and he promptly fell on his buttocks, again, thanks to her, again.

Giggling, but using her element of surprise, as she knew she was no match for him in strength, Hermione quickly pushed his arms down with her knees, balancing on them (feeling his hard biceps and triceps through her robes, might I add) and ran her own fingers lightly over _his _ribs. "Why you-" he started to say, but the rest was cut off as he burst out laughing.

Hermione almost fell off of his arms. His laughter was rich and musical and enticing, not like the squeaking, rubber-ducky sounds Ron made when tickled, or the hilarious snort and "hee-haws" combinations Harry made. It made her think of beautiful scales on the piano she had always wish she'd learned to play, and she was suddenly struck by the fact that she wanted to hear this laugh often. 'Weird... Pretty laugh though.'

Unfortunately, the spell cast by his laughter made Hermione quite unawares to the fact that Draco had stopped laughing and was slinking his arms slowly out from under her knees, and she was gazing into space.

Draco smirked. He didn't know what made her go into La-La-Land like that out of nowhere, but whatever it was, he was gonna use it to get some revenge on his witch.

'Whoa, whoa, what did I just say?? MY witch?? She's not mine, she's a mudblood!!' Draco thought, panicked, but really, this thought was more reflex than true cause of worry anymore.

As he hated his bastard of a father anyway, there was no way he was following in his footsteps, be they good or bad, he'd go opposite just out of spite.

He supposed, as he gazed at her, she could maybe, someday, be his… 'No. She would never want me,_'_ thought Draco dispiritedly. '_Dispiritedly? HA. More like crestfallenly…_' said the little voice. 'You shut up!' Draco thought heatedly. '…But it's right. The thought of never seeing her again after this year… hurts a little.'

Pushing these thoughts away for now, as he was quite sure the feelings were _not_ mutual, Draco cleared his throat, snapping Hermione out of her trance.

She blushed wondering how long she had been gazing at air like a starved puppy at Christmas Feast.

Draco twitched. He happened to know some Japanese, and at the moment his thoughts were saying: _'Waga okashii mahoutsukai_.' (My strange/ridiculous witch).

However, people were gonna come down this corridor again at any minute. So far there had been none because there was a 10 minute break in between classes now every day for students to jot down and compare any notes they missed, to make sure they got the "most" out of their classes.

Well, that's what the time was _supposed _to be for, but some, like a certain 7th year Weasley, merely used it to catch up on snooze time.

Most were now rushing to their last class of the day, but as Fate would have it, neither Hermione nor Draco had another class next, as Draco also took Arithmacy with Hermione and lots of Ravenclaws, a fact that she'd never really mentioned to Ron and Harry, and the Ravenclaws, being the smartest house, wisely kept their mouths shut.

Draco was not only taking the class, but he was rather nice in it when not surrounded by other Slytherins, if a bit aloof.

Recalling what she had originally traipsed here for, Draco knelt down and picked up Hermione's bag that had landed a few feet away when he first fell. He _almost _winced when he thought of it, heck it had hurt, but old habits die hard and so on. Straightening up, his face void of emotions once again, and his thoughts jumbled and confused, he went to autopilot and placed a cold sneer on his face, tossed the bag at her feet, and strolled away from Hermione without a second glance back.

She blinked, a little confused. 'Why is it whenever I see him by myself, I always end up feeling like it's topsy-turvy day..' "Ugh, stupid ferret."

'Well then,' thought Hermione hefting her bag, 'if that's how he'll be then let him. I don't want a thing more to do with him. AND YOU SHUT UP!' she roared in her head before the little voice could offer it's two cents.

Silence for a few moments, and then a soft '_meep'_ was all the voice decided was safe to offer.

Smiling a bit…well, frighteningly, at least to First Years, Hermione strolled down the corridor and marched up the marble stairs before reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was there that her confidence and smile waned a bit, as she realized that she had no clue what the password was.

Just then, the portrait opened and closed, though it didn't seem like anyone had walked out of it, and before she knew it, Hermione was flat on her back with Harry's and half of Ron's heads floating above her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shoved herself a bit away from them, and then stood up, brushing the back of her robes. "Hi guys." She said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too. Didn't know we were playing Tackle." She grumbled, picking up her bag that had, yet again, been flung unceremoniously to the floor.

"Um, we're sorry Hermione, we didn't see you…" began Ron timidly, as Hermione seemed to be on the edge of eruption, and having witnessed it before, he knew if he saw it again he'd be making his peace with God very soon.

Scoffing, Hermione looked at him. "And yet it's _you two _who were under the Invisibility Cloak, and I knew you were there perfectly well." Frowning softly now, she said, "Where were you two going anyway, it's not after hours yet, in fact it's not even dark." Looking out the window, she failed to see the abashed look that passed between Ron and Harry.

Knowing Ron had no clue as to what to say, Harry tried "Oh, nowhere really, just fancied a stroll-"

"That's bullshit Harry and we all know it," said Hermione quietly without even turning from the window. "I'd sooner believe you fancy a troll than just a simple little _stroll_."

Gulping, Harry looked at Ronald with eyes pleading for help, but Ron just shrugged like "What are you looking at _me_ for, _I_ don't know what to do!"

Hermione sighed; this was useless. "Whatever boys just stay out of trouble, I don't wanna be blamed for not stopping you."

Amazed at their good fortune, Harry and Ron watched Hermione retreat, until they couldn't see her anymore. "Let's go," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement, and covered them both in the cloak again, the two disappearing off to adventures not yet known.

Meanwhile, Hermione went to her old dormitory, wanting some conversation to distract her. It was completely empty, as all the other girls had classes. She had forgotten. 'Speaking of, why weren't Harry and Ron in their classes? Did I just let them get away with skipping?' She sighed, and decided to take a nap on one of the beds so that, for a short while at least, she could forget about it all.

* * *

Sleep had come suprisingly easily and deeply. If anyone had seen her sleeping there, they had let her sleep, for Hermione didn't wake up until the Dinner Bell echoed through the stone castle. 

Jolting up, she realized what time it was and, covering a yawn, made her way to the Great Hall.

Not really looking ahead of hereslf, she was just about to reach the opening into the Great Hall, which at the moment only held Dumbledore, a few teachers, and a scattering of students, when she felt a sharp pain at her side as something thumped against it, and then fell away.

Looking down, she saw that for the third time today, she had caused Mister Draco Malfoy to land on his arse.

He groaned, "Jesus, onna no ko, you have to make me get hurt every time I see you…"

"Onna no ko?" Hermione questioned, knowing full well it meant "girl" in Japanese.

He colored a bit, but merely stood up, gave her grinning face one glance, and then walked off to his green and silver clad table refusing to admit anything.

Smirking herself a bit, she walked to her scarlet and gold table, feeling suddenly ravenous and completely overlooking the absence of Harry and Ron.

But instead of dinner just appearing, the Headmaster stood.

"What? A speech?!"

"It's not the feast!"

"WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"No speeches, no speeches!" (**A/N: Think of the way Hound said "No nukes, no nukes!" in Armageddon**).

The grumbles and shouts ran their way around the Great Hall. Had she not been Head Girl, Hermione would have very much joined in them, but she resigned herself to the fate of setting a proper example for Hogwarts.

Smiling softly at the protests, Dumbledore quieted them with a single wave of his hand. "I know you are very anxious to eat your most delicious dinners, but I have two announcements to make. First of all, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Depp!"

When the new teacher stood up, every single female in the room stared practically drooling. He was gorgeous.

"Johnny? Johnny Depp? I thought he was just a muggle actor!" Hermione whispered fiercely. "Guess not," Katie shrugged, " maybe he just has a job as a muggle actor but is really a wizard, and some people really do that you know."

"Yes I know," said Hermione distractedly.

The Headmaster continued after the incredible applause (mainly from the girls) for the new professor died down. "Though none of you may remember this happening before, it is not the first time of its occasion. We have a transfer student, in her seventh year, from the Salem Institute of Witchcraft. She shall be sorted tonight, after which you may eat and get to know her. Come forward."

These last two words he directed to a shape standing in the shadows, hidden in a deep purple cloak with the hood drawn over its head.

Beckoned forward by Dumbledore, she stood in front of the Teachers' Table, sitting on the rickety stool. McGonagall came over with the hat, but paused when the figure had its hood still drawn. Obviously sensing the matter, the girl raised herself in her seat a bit and threw back the hood.

You could hear the crickets outside. She was very…well, not traditionally beautiful, but captivating, a quality that currently had 95 percent of Hogwart's male population staring with mouths agape. "O'Malley, Rhea!" McGonagall called, before settling the hat on Rhea's dirty blonde head. Strangely, when hearing her name, the new DADA professor sat forward, a small smile upon his lips as he stared at the back of the purple-clad girl.

The hat sat contemplating for a minute or two, its wearer sitting cool as a cucumber, with some fleeting impatience.

Hermione grinned. 'This girl must be as itching to get to the food as much as I am' she thought. 'I wonder if she'll be sorted into Griffyndor…'

"GriffynClaw!" shouted the hat.

Everyone stared.

"Well," said the rather taken aback, though still cheerful Headmaster, "it would seem the hat is offering you the choice of the Griffyndor house, where bravery and courage is prized, or the Ravenclaw house, where brains and knowledge are the gold."

Many people held their breath, staring anxiously at the girl, therefore none of them noticing that Professor Depp was also staring at her, but while others stared with anticipation and bated breaths, he stared at her with something else glistening in his chocolate brown eyes.

Leaning her head to the side a bit, Rhea suddenly grinned a grin that had more than a few people get worried, before...

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!!! I left you with a cliffy/Dodges rotten vegetables/ well, what do you think Rhea will pick? Is she mainly brave or mainly smart? Hehheh, I want at least 4 reviewers to tell me which they think she'll pick before I write the next chappie. Oh, and yeah, this was long, but the Draco x Hermione thing was going great, but I had to fit it in the end with the new teacher (drool) and the new student (yay!). Oh, and speaking of which, how will Draco react to this new, interesting captivating beauty? Hmm? Lol, tell me what you think.**

**♥Nika♥**


	7. Of Griffynclaw

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!! Ok, so, this is the REAL chapter seven lol. Ok, well, this won't be as long as the last one, partly because I am in physical agony for being scrunched up in an old plastic lawn chair for three and a half hours typing, and partly just because there was more inspiration then and less now. Lol, still, this chappie is one of my faves so hopefully u guys will like it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW U SCURVEY MAGGOTS! (lol)**

Leaning her head to the side a bit, Rhea suddenly grinned a grin that had more than a few people get worried, before walking up to the Teacher's Table, and leaning on her hands right in front of their new Professor, "Which do you think I should pick _Sir_?" Smirking, and ignoring the whispers and stares around the room, she gave him an innocent, curious look.

His own eyes sparkling with barely concealed mischief, he responded, "I believe that's for you to decide on your own lass." With a small "innocent" shrug, Rhea turned, and said, " Then I pick Ravenclaw." Hermione sighed, a bit disappointed. '_Crappiness. Well, maybe she picked Ravenclaw because she really has the brains for it, so I'll have some other brainy girl to talk with.'_

Considerably cheered by this, Hermione clapped with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and other Griffyndors as the girl took a seat with other seventh year Ravenclaws. (Slytherin didn't clap, but then, they only did when _they_ got new meat, er, I mean, people.)

She saw Professor Depp's eyes follow the girl to where she was now chatting with Terry Boot, a fellow seventh year.

It was pretty confusing, she herself had been shocked with the audacity that the new girl had just sauntered to the Teacher's Table, and teasingly flirted a bit with the new professor. '_Well, he's hotter than Hell, so I can see where she's coming from, but to be that bold…_' she sighed, knowing she would never have the courage to do something like that, especially when it had been dead quiet and near a thousand people had been watching her.

'_But it went over well, and none of the teachers did anything to show disapproving so I guess she's in Ravenclaw,_' mused Hermione, '_for a reason; she knew it'd be ok, and no wonder the hat offered Griffyndor, she was damn brave to do that…_'

After the hubbub about the new girl and professor died down as much as could be expected, Dumbledore stood, and just once, clapped his great hands together. Grins lit up all around the room, as plates all around the room filled up.

Hermione reached for the huge basket of chicken drumsticks that were nearest to her and piled at least a dozen onto her plate, before adding a very generous heaping of buttered mashed potatoes, which she promptly drowned in brown gravy.

Then she dug in. Well, perhaps "dug" isn't the best word for the storm that had bones flying, gravy slurping, mashed potatoes disappearing and a general mix from each flying everywhere. There were four groups of reactions.

One group was amused, like Dumbledore. One was horrified and sickened, like most of the girls. One was downright terrified, such as Draco and Harry. And one group grinned, and dug in with the same fervor.

This last group however had only two members besides Hermione herself. Ron (obviously) and the new girl, Rhea, were both making the same cyclones at their dinner plates.

Eating, Hermione thought back to all the times she had touched Draco today. '_Jesus, I've practically felt him up thanks to all the times I've bumped into him...' _Just thinking about that made the responsible Griffyndor blush scarlet and mumble "I'd never have thought of it then...". Unfortunately, both Neville and Seamus, who were sitting across the table from her, both turned at the sound of her voice.

"What did you say Hermione?" asked Neville. Her eyes widened. '_Shit!'_ "Um, um, I was just saying that.. you can't shrink a hen!" she blushed more. '_What the hell am I talking about??'_

Seamus and Neville frowned. "That's odd, Hermione." said Seamus. "I... I thought you **can** shrink a hen." Before the Head Girl could think of anything to say, a voice spoke up behind her. "It's a proverb of course."

Turning, Hermione saw that her savior was none other than the new girl, Rhea O'Malley. "A proverb?" said Neville, his face scrunched up as he thought about it. "How is it a proverb?" Hermione watched the girl intently, praying she knew what she was talking about.

Rhea gave an easy smile. "A hen is a responsibility, right?" Seamus and Neville nodded. "Well that's what the proverb is talking about; you can't shrink your responsibilities or make them go away, you just have to deal with them."

Seamus and Nevile nodded, returning to their food. Hermione grinned at the girl. "Thank you," she whispered. Rhea grinned back and nodded, winking slightly before walking to the doors and leaving the Great Hall.

**A/N: Whoo, how do you like the proverb? THANK YOU COURTNEY!!! She helped me come up with it :-) REVIEW!**


	8. Of Trampolines

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry you guys!!!! I know I haven't written in like…ever. I swear, not my fault! I was banned from the computer/Sweatdrops/ actually, I still am, lol…so! On with the story! If I have any readers left… XD I was listening to 'Mr.Roboto' by Styx, if anyone cares, so, lol, that may explain things, I dunno… (oh, **normal words, 'normal thoughts', telepathy,and '_thoughts made by the crazy little voices'

* * *

_

Hermione yawned. She was tired.

'Make that dead tired.' She thought as she approached the tapestry for the Head Common Room. "Slythindor" she muttered, not even having to think about it. The tapestry swished back as always. The first time it had been grand, now it just took too long.

When it finally **did** though, she was taken by surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir? Um, why are you in here?" she asked.

"Because, Ms. Granger, as I was just telling young Mr. Malfoy here, I need the two of you to complete your first Head Boy and Girl duty." The Professor said, eyes twinkling in a way that made Hermione wonder what the hell he had up his purple star-spangled sleeve.

When she said nothing, he continued. "I have decided, and I will need you and Mr. Malfoy's help organizing it, that as a bit of a mutual muggle studies for every student in every year, we will have lessons, lessons on a most wonderful muggle object I've recently acquired into my office."

She and Malfoy exchanged a look, one that clearly said 'I think Dumbledore has gone bonkers.'

However the headmaster didn't see it, thankfully. Wondering if he was talking about something ridiculous, which he probably was, she cleared her throat at the beaming Headmaster, and asked with some dread, "And what is this object Professor?"

Beaming brightly, the Headmaster actually did a little excited jump and said, "Why a trampoline of course! **TRAMPOLINE LESSONS!!!"**

All Hermione and Draco could do was stare. 'He's gone and lost his fucking marbles…' was the general blank line of Draco's thoughts, while Hermione's were more along the 'Who in the hell needs lessons on bouncing? It's just…bouncing…' path.

Not noticing, or choosing to ignore, their dumbfoundedness, Dumbledore continued. "You may think this is rather foolish," (behind his back Draco nodded abruptly) "or perhaps even unnecessary," (Hermione barely kept herself from saying anything) "but I have always wanted Hogwarts to have some sort of a Gym class. Admittedly, this is not the same, but then I think it shall be rather enjoyable!"

"………………….."

"……………………"

All Malfoy and Hermione could do was gape at their professor in horror. '_I_ thought I was finally away from gym by coming to a magic school…' whimpered Hermione in her mind.

Malfoy was the first one to actually say anything aloud. "Professor," he sneered, "I may be Head Boy but there is no way short of a few dragons that you're gonna get me to do a muggle thing."

Unfortunately for him, he didn't choose the most convincing words.

Dumbledore, without missing a beat, said, "You breathe, so do muggles. One week from now I'll see you both in my office where you will tell me ideas you have come up with, and we shall talk further. The lessons shall begin sometime after the Winter Holidays. Good Night."

And before they could blink he was gone.

For a moment something flashed across Draco's face, too fast for her to decipher what it was.

"Malfoy?" she asked uncertainly, staring at him. But her voice seemed to bring him out of his trance, and the sneer came right back.

"Stop drooling mudblood." he said on reflex. "I know you can't resist me, but I had my shoes cleaned this morning."

Smirking at the now infuriated Hermione, he gave her a little wave as he sauntered off to his bed.

But in his head, he was still confused. -Ugh, I don't even WANT to think about any of this... ... anything with... ... with her. ... She's the exact opposite of me. ... There just have to be lines you don't cross... ... '

Hermione was angry. And, hurt? Yes, hurt.

She knew he was only doing it to get on her nerves, and probably to make her forget whatever had been on his face for an instant. 'Well, just you wait Malfoy. I'm not going to forget, and if I can do anything about it neither will you,' she thought determindedly.

* * *

Next Day:

Chatter filled the Great Hall as students ate.

With annoyance, Hermione noticed that despite that schedules had already been passed out, and breakfast would be over in ten minutes, Ron and Harry still hadn't showed up. 'Those two!! They can't have gotten lost on the way, even Neville isn't that thick… Probably overslept. Ugh, BOYS!! They can't be trusted with ANYTHING!_'_

In her heart, Hermione tried not to worry about the two. They had been gone a lot lately. In fact, she couldn't remember when last she had seen them...

Unfortunately for the people who would attempt to speak with her this day, Hermione was still fuming over the night before. Staying up all night thinking about it had only made her crabbier, and her annoyance had tripled into full-blown anger.

Stealing a glance over at the Slytherin Table, she saw they were all laughing uproariously. It was silly, but for a moment she couldn't help worrying that they were laughing over what Draco had said the night before…

'...WAIT A HOT MINUTE! DRACO! Since WHEN do I call him THAT?!!! Grr, c'mon Hermione, it's Malfoy, evil ferret git, not Draco…'

She winced at the building pressure in the low middle of her forehead. It was probably from all the shouting she had been doing at herself ever since term began.

'Great, just what I need', she thought moodily, 'a damn headache. And it's only the second day of lessons too..._'_

But then she saw something that rather got her mind off of her headache.

_'Oh…my…Goddess…' _Hermione thought.

About 30 yards ahead of her, Draco and Rhea were in each other's embrace, kissing like there was no tommorow.

**A/N: I hate to leave you such a "say what?!" cliffy, but I couldn't let it go past this point yet, which is why it's pretty short. Sowwwy…**


	9. Of Flight and Fright

**A/N:** 'evil grin'. I hope u guys don't hate me for A), how short that last chappie was, and B), that last sentence. Hee hee. Well, I hope I don't get flamed in the time between now and when this is posted. Heh, it'd be my first flame. As for why it was so short, I just had no choice. There were two main points I had to clear in that last chapter, The Trampoline Lessons and The Make-Out. Now I can get this all long and good and detailed. And notice the last sentence was from Hermione's point of view, not necessarily mine. (That doesn't mean they didn't make-out, they did.) Lol, I guess this is a pretty long Author's Note, but I wanted to clear things up to save you guys from confusion, even though I'm probably doing a bad job of it. Oh, and I guess some elements of 'Yu Yu Hakusho' are incorporated into this fic, but it's ok if u don't know what that is, it'll be easy enough to follow.

**(Additional A/N:** this is the same day, but in the evening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.. xD I don't own Rhea either, she's Lacie's. . I own Miranda... heh, but Miranda isn't even in this story, so ANYways.. yeah.

* * *

**Rhea and Narrator's POVS**

Rhea sat in her Ravenclaw dormitory, thinking.

She hadn't really felt like going to dinner, desiring some peace for her thoughts in its place. She flopped onto her unmade bed, pondering. She wasn't an idiot; she had seen the look Hermione had given her after she kissed Draco at breakfast.

Not exactly heart broken, Rhea was pretty sure the know-it-all wasn't in love with Draco. 'There was definitely tension in her eyes though. Then' she shivered, 'Hermione's eyes got cold and hard, a look I've seen before on demons right before they slashed at me…Damn_.'_

She muttered to herself out loud, "And we were supposed to be friends eventually... That screws up that idea..."

Rolling her eyes as she heard her gossiping roommates climbing up the stairs, Rhea grabbed her Firebolt from where it leaned against the wall, and soared out the window carefully.

'Crap, probably should've put a cloak on first._'_ She thought as the evening air hit her rolled up sleeves and thin pants.

She smirked to herself. 'The pants are thin so that Madame Malkin saves a few bucks for her chocolates, and the male professors can stare at our asses..._'_

Amusing as this train of thought was, since it led to a certain professor, she forced her mind back to the original topic as she cruised over the black glossy lake surface, the full moon making her look lit up and her very being ethereal (**A/N**: I love Spell Check).

'Damn it though. Hermione wasn't supposed to see that kiss. She was supposed to be worried about the two doofuses!'

She snorted. 'So much for loyalty…'

Coming to rest in a clearing about 15 feet squared (**A/N: which is a heck of a lot bigger than you're imagining**), near the edge of the lake, which was conveniently sheltered by five huge oaks.

'_Almost** too conveniently**..._' a small automatic part of her noticed, but that life was in the past, and she ignored it.

She thumped down on the ground and thought frustratedly. 'Well, this is just LOVELY. If I tell her the truth, she'll freak out tell everyone, and most likely have me committed to the nearest asylum, and if I don't I've just lost pretty much any chance of having someone good to talk to here…_'_

That's when she heard a rustling, and turned smoothly around and grabbed the intruder by the throat firmly, not having to even think about it, another little trait from the past.

Then she blinked. "**_You_**?" two voices yelped.

**Hermione and Narrator's POVS:**

**(This happens at the same time, with an about 5 minute difference to Rhea's)**

Lying in bed, all Hermione could do was stare at the wall. She knew she wasn't happy.

But then, who would be seeing a make-out fest like that right during breakfast? But all jokes aside, she knew that somehow it ran deeper than that, which made her squirm and shudder.

She wasn't crying, she didn't even know what the heck was was wrong with her.

Her mood was difficult to describe. Moody probably came close, but that implied anger. Hermione wasn't angry. She thought to herself, 'I just feel…blurry. Yeah, that's good, blurry. Like an important piece of parchment that was irreversibly smudged.'

She was lying on her bed, not having eaten since those few bites of breakfast. She definitely wasn't sad enough to lose her appetite, no, she just didn't want to go there and now she would keep staring at the spot, and, Goddess, what if Rhea came over and said something to her?

Suddenly, she heard the door/tapestry opening downstairs. She sighed. 'No point avoiding him, he's too smart, I don't even know why this is affecting me so he definitely doesn't need to know… Plus I want coffee…'

Heading downstairs, she suddenly heard high-pitched laughter, the kind one could only compare to nails on a chalkboard. Definitely needing that coffee now, she headed downstairs wondering who put a voice-lightening spell on Draco.

But when she got to the first part of the room, with the unbelievably large fireplace, she saw it wasn't Draco. It was Pansy Parkinson, the cow. Hermione was about to go back up the stairs when she caught a few words.

"Are you suffering much, Dracy-poo? Living with the mudblood?"

"You mean Hermione? Uh, I dunno, we don't really talk…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. He actually had said a sentence about her without insulting her. She wasn't sure why, but she crouched down on the stairs, listening.

"She's a complete pain of course though."

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Spoke too soon.'

"Oh, poor Draco. You know," and here the voice got even more disgusting to Hermione's ears, "you could come to my room. I could make you feel better…"

Hermione gritted her teeth, practically seeing the leer on the pug's face. 'Dr-_Malfoy_, is Head Boy, he wouldn't dare-_'_

"Sure hon'."

Hermione felt sick.

She tiptoe-ran up the stairs, though even on tiptoes she made some noise since she was running instead of creeping. Whatever. She grabbed her Firebolt, a present from Harry and Ron from last Christmas. She'd never actually used it before; she wasn't quite good at it like Ron and Harry were, but they'd bought it presumably so that she could spend more time with them and they could teach her. She remembered internally giggling at the time, thinking that part of the reason was that they were sick of buying her books.

Now she didn't even give it a thought. She knew the basics from Madame Hooch's classes.

A part of her knew that if the broom didn't respond for her, as it usually didn't, she would be on a one-way ticket down the tower; broom useless in her dead hands. But she paid it no heed. She could feel herself connecting with the broom on a deep level, and only thought one word. 'Away.'

The broom, to her partial surprise (the part of her that was still thinking), responded smoothly, running like a silk banner through the night sky. It was exhilarating. A small smile grudgingly fought its way to her face as she realized why the boys loved this so much.

It was pure freedom. It was as if she'd just injected herself with Speed or something, only so much better, because obviously she wasn't destroying her body, and somehow she knew however many times she did this, it would never be less special.

For a moment she wondered what it would be like to ride on a broomstick with a man who loved her. Old horse-riding style with her sitting in front of him, him behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. The night air kept her from blushing, but before the thought could go any further, she realized that this entire time the broom had been going in a certain direction without conscious command from her, and was now sloping downward toward a clearing near the lake she knew well.

She smiled with reminiscence (**A/N: again, gotta love the Spell Check**).

Before she really made friends with Harry and Ron, she would come here to think and occasionally draw the gorgeous nature around her.

And even after they befriended her, she would come here to think contentedly. But she hadn't been to her Spot since she started 5th year, where the O.W.L.S. drained her to nearly raw, an after she had gotten out of the habit that year, she somehow never had time to come again.

She would think of it once in a while, sure, but then put it off again and again.

'I'd forgotten how special this place makes me feel.' she realized.

Hermione stumbled a bit when she landed, right into a bush. But before she could even swear for her aching toe that she'd stubbed on the thick root and her scratched up calves, she couldn't breathe.

'I'm drowning, I'm drowning!!!'were her first thoughts. But then her eyes adjusted a bit more to the dark, only to see a pale hand clamped with tight ease on her throat, and then get blinded again as a previously concealed lantern was held to her face.

Her eyes adjusted faster this time though, and she saw a very disturbed Rhea in front of her, her hand on Hermione's throat. Said hand limped and disappeared as two yelps were heard from the girls: "**_You?"_**

**A/N: Wow. Lol, hope that was long enough for you guys. So, the very girls they had dreaded seeing, Hermione even skipping meals for it, have just met, one almost strangling the other, and said other's secret Spot not being so secret anymore. Lol, so what the hell now? **

Nika


	10. Of Broomsticks and Werewolves

**A/N: I'm so happy. And, um, pretend Lupin x Tonks never happened, there's some Lupin x Hermione here, instead of the R x Herm or Har x Herm I thought I would do. ::shrugs:: lol.

* * *

**

"**_You_**?"

Hermione almost wished she hadn't seen the kiss between Draco and Rhea.

Almost.

As she stared at the sheepish girl, massaging her neck, she realized that if not for that they could've become friends. But that can't happen now.

'WHY do I care_?'_ Hermione wondered as Rhea babbled some apologies.

'I mean, OK, he has one damn hot body. But…I love another_.'_ she thought, thinking of the only man she'd ever loved.

But she knew it was hopeless trying to rally up her old feelings of anger and spite. They simply weren't available to her anymore.

She wouldn't be able to figure out what happened either, unless she confronted it, and that meant confronting Dr-Ma-Draco.

Realizing Rhea was staring at her to respond, Hermione muttered, "Don't worry about it. I got to go."

"OK, well, I'm still sorry all right? Um, if it still hurts tomorrow you can…I dunno…hit me or something…"

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think that'll be necessary. But goodnight Rhea."

"G'Night."

Taking back to the sky on her broom, Hermione wondered how she was gonna do this.

A sudden image of Draco and Hermione kissing passionately popped into said girl's head, and said girl promptly fell off of her broom.

Unfortunately for her, and the ground below her, said broom was already at least a hundred feet in the air.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" **

Her scream echoed over Hogwarts.

Hermione shut her eyes tight. 'THIS is why I don't…like…heights!' she thought as she rushed down ever faster.

'_Oh, Goddess, I'm gonna die…I'll never have my first kiss, never fall in love and marry and have a family and be successful in a career… Never…'_

Almost unbelievably it turns out that the Slytherin Quidditch Team was having practice just then. All of them heard the scream, and for some reason they all froze and stared bug-eyed.

Well, almost all except for one blonde Slytherin who raced to get under the falling girl. Hermione's eyes were squeezed shut, but she heard someone call her name.

"Hmm?" she moaned just as she hit the ground.

Or, she thought she did. But all of a sudden the ground seemed very warm and comfortable and smooth and loud.

Cracking her eyes open carefully, she realized what happened. _'_Wow. Just like some fairy tale. I'm the princess who almost died, and here's my knight in shining armor, saving my arse_.'_ she chuckled.

Concerned grey eyes met hers. It reminded her almost terribly of that day on the platform. "Uh, Granger, you ok? You're laughing, did the fall knock your sanity out?"

Just as she was about to thank him and tell him to put her down, please, and then snap something back for his comment, he screamed "AARGH! Bloody hell woman!"

Wondering if _he_ was the one whom the hit jostled a tad up there, she realized, oopsies, her broom had been falling behind her, and had just clobbered her knight on the head.

"Heh. Sorry D-Malfoy. Um, can you put me down now?"

They were about ten feet above the ground, so she expected him to lower the broom about 4 feet and let her jump off.

But instead, he gave her one of his charming smirks, before "Be my guest" and Hermione promptly fell on her arse as Draco tilted the broom so she fell off.

"PRICK!" she yelled at the still-smirking Slytherin Prince, before glaring at his chortling teammates.

Huffing she stomped off to the Heads Room. Once she was inside of it, she flopped down on the comfy couch near the fire.

'So much for the plan of confronting Draco…_' _she mused.

She decided a hot steamy bath just then sounded good. As she ran the water, and placed a bathrobe on the sink for after the bath, Hermione wondered why he had caught her.

'It probably wouldn't look good for him if he was there and hadn't tried to save me_.'_

'_But then again, his teammates just sat there.'_

Slipping into the blissfully hot water like into a cloud, Hermione thought she heard the tapestry door open.

'He must be back from practice. Thank Goddess I locked the door_.'_

Which is when she heard a voice that definitely wasn't Draco's calling her name.

Groaning at the thought of it being a teacher or someone, she wrapped the robe around her still dripping body, and stepped out into the hall, the last person she ever expected to see in her dormitory.

"Professor Lupin!" she cried flustered. _'_I wonder why he's here. Could he possibly…No. Impossible_.'_

The werewolf smiled at her. "Call me Remus, Hermione."

He looked a little tired, and paler than usual, but otherwise fine, (in fact very _fine_ if you caught Hermione's drift), standing at the bottom of the staircase. "How has your year been so far?"

She shifted awkwardly, tying her bathrobe a little tighter. "Um, it's been all right. So, um, why exactly…"

"…Am I here?" he smiled at her, completing her question.

"Well, um, yes."

He smiled even more, and removed his cloak, folding it over his arm.

"I wanted to pay you a visit."

Hermione gulped. It had been raining outside, and it was windy, so the cloak had whipped around, not really doing anything to fight off the wetness, and now the Professor's shirt stuck to his torso.

"Oh."

"Well, I'll admit, there's something else as well."

"R-Really?" she asked as Lupin climbed up the stairs, stopping on the same step she was on.

"Yes." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione thought he must be able to feel her heartbeat even at her shoulder.

"You see…"He said, as Hermione gazed up at him, hoping against hope.

"…The Order requires you and Mr.Malfoy's help. Since you are both 17(_1_), Dumbledore said the decision was up to you two."

Hermione's heart plummeted, but she tried not to let it show.

"O-Oh. Right, I see. Well, Draco ought to be back from practice soon, so, um, why don't you sit down on one of the couches, I just need to change." she managed to mumble.

"Sure."

'Stupid Hermione_.'_ she thought as she left behind the Professor whose gaze she could still feel upon her trembling body.

'He doesn't want you that way. And he's old enough to be your father_!'_

But this was a tired argument, and really, it wasn't that weird, plenty of muggle girls fall in love with movie stars old enough to be their fathers…

Just as she changed into black pants that made her legs look even longer and slim, and a red T-Shirt that said "Princess" in dark blue glitter, she heard the tapestry door swish open again.

'_Hopefully this time it really IS Draco. Wait a second…that door's ONLY supposed to open for me and Draco!! Not that I'm complaining, but... How did Pr-Remus get in?????'_

**A/N: so, you guys likey? Leave me a review and tell. Maybe I'll give you a cookie…. lol. Don't worry about the Lupin x Hermione thing; this is after all a Draco x Hermione fic.**


	11. Of Secrets and Kisses

**A/N: I'm not sure how good this chapter will be because I'm not completely satisfied yet with what happens in it. I may hold it a day extra to work with it a bit. We'll see. Anyways, on with the chappie.**

Additional Author's Note: This chapter starts off a little confusing. Remember Hermione went to change and heard the tapestry open right when she got her realization. She's changed, and came to see who came in a voila.

**

* * *

**

Then she heard the blood-curdling screams.

They were her's. She'd just walked out to ask Professor Lupin how he got in, when she saw…

Professor Lupin trying to pry Harry and Ron's hands off of Draco's neck.

'What in HELLFIRE_!'_

"Harry Ron! What the bloody blazes are you doing?!" she cried, running down the stairs.

"That doesn't concern you Hermione. This is between us and the git," ground out Ron.

"That _git _saved my life about half an hour ago! And I'm Head Girl, I'm not gonna let you hurt my reputation by strangling my dorm-mate right in front of me!" she screamed

back.

"Gee, thanks for caring Granger." scowled Malfoy as Lupin held Scarface and Weasel away from him.

Ignoring him, she pushed Harry and Ron onto a plushy couch. "Talk. Now." Was all she said before sitting across from them with crossed arms.

"Well," sneered Draco "Excuse me from this Griffyndor Pow-Wow. I'm going to take a shower."

"No, you're not Mr.Malfoy, I have something to discuss with you. Let's go to the kitchen and leave these three alone." commanded Lupin.

"Whatever…"

Hermione could only narrow her eyes in disagreement at the way Draco treated her teacher. Uh, _the _teacher.

As Hermione waited for them to explain, she strained to catch what was being whispered in the kitchen. However, she could only hear random words. This is what she heard:

Lupin: "We need…. very urgent…. you really must…. hmm?"

Malfoy: "Why in the…. I? How…think…want to??!"

Lupin: "…must. Only…do this…always were helpful before... really need…Dumbledore-"

Malfoy: "I don't give bloody hell!"

Lupin: "Well, of course. …decision, but…so helpful…like before... it over please?

Malfoy:: long silence:: "…see.. …Night, Professor."

Lupin: "Good…. Mr. Draco."

Hermione had a wonderful gift.

It probably helped her be such a good student despite being friends with Harry and Ron. She could listen to two things at once, pay true attention only to one, and when they were both over, go back and truly "listen" to the other one.

That's what she was doing now.

Seeing Harry and Ron pointing angrily at Malfoy, Hermione "went back" just as Professor Lupin was walking out of the kitchen followed by a frowning Draco.

_Harry: "Look, we're sorry 'Mione, ok? But, well, you may have noticed we haven't been __to meals lately."_

Indeed. Where have they been?

_Ron: "If it was because of anything else, I think you'd be proud of us: we've been __spending all our meals at the library."_

Wow…

_Harry: "See, we were in the library on the first day back, when we __were looking for that book Snape wanted us to read…"_

Ha, I bet they didn't find it.

_Harry (continued): "and we couldn't find it, and see, somehow, Ron said something, and I __chucked a book at him, and he chucked one at me, and before we knew it __we were __wrestling around…_

What on bloody earth does any of this have to do with D-Malfoy??

Ron::sheepish look:: "And, um, IsortofslammedHarryagainstthewall…" 

You WHAT?! SLAMMED HIM AGAINST A WALL?!

_Harry: "Yeah, he did. But the thing is I don't really mind."_

Oh my Goddess, please tell me they have not decided to let themselves "be themselves" and have decided they're gay and enjoy slamming into each other against walls…

_Harry (continued): "Because, it turns out Dumbledore has this secret room in there!"_

Oh. Wait, WHAT?

_Ron: "There was all this stuff Hermione, all these ancient looking books, and stones with __thingies drawn in 'em and all these old scrolls! We were thinking of letting _

_you in there __as a Christmas present."_

Old books, runes, and scrolls! Oh, all the fascinating history that must be in there!! But…what does this have to do with the ferret??

_Harry::voice gets darker::_ "_But we accidentally knocked down some parchment. And_ _we wouldn't have read it, except for we saw your name, and Malfoy's."_

_Ron: "We read the whole thing through and through 'Mione, and guess what they were?! __They were detailed accounts of EVERYTHING the Order does!! Lists of _

_members, details __of meetings, future plans, everything!"_

_Harry and Ron (together)::point at Malfoy:: "He's been spying on the Order for his dad and the Death __Eaters!!"_

::slow clapping::

"Good job Potty and Weaselhead," sneered Draco. "But did it ever cross your minds thatif that was spying for the Death Eaters, **they **would have it, and it definitely

wouldn't be in **Dumbledore's **room?"

They thought about it for a few moments, before…

"He probably confiscated it from you when you were trying to send it to them!" shouted Ron, his ears red, while Harry sat next to him his eyes troubled and lips pursed in thought.

"Riiiiight, and I'm not expelled because Dumbledore forgot about me, huh?" Draco smirked, leaning on the wall in an infuriatingly casual way.

"He's just going easy on you because he believes in giving people lots of chances!" Ron's face was turning purple-red in embarassment, but he refused to back down now.

But before Draco could roll his eyes, and amused voice sounded itself from behind Hermione.

"My, my, what fervor Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his half moons. "But I'm afraid you are rather wrong. Indeed, those papers you saw", ("for

which I'm going to have to find a new hiding place…" he muttered on the side), "were not proof of young Mr. Malfoy's disloyalty, but rather the opposite."

"Huh?" was Ron's brilliant response.

"It means I've joined the Order Weasley. I'm 17, I can do what I want. So, when there are meetings-" Draco started. 'Only way to go against my Father that I could think of..'

"-you write down records of them" finished Hermione nodding her head absently.

Grey eyes met hazel again.

"Yea," he grunted.

"Remus. What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" inquired Dumbledore politely.

"I was speaking with them both Albus."

"And?"

Lupin's eyes met Dumbledore's and all 4 of them had the strangest feeling that the two of them were having a conversation without uttering a single word.

After a while Lupin's eyes dimmed, and Albus bowed his head in understanding. "Very well," said the latter. "Messers Potter and Weasley, I would like to speak with you for a

while in my office please. Good night Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy." He said nodding to both. "Coming Remus?"

"I'll be right there Albus. Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Draco." And with that, the Ferret and the Mudblood were left alone.

Draco was in a good mood. It felt good to be able to shove something in Weasel and Pottyhead's faces, something that proved he was turning to the good side, with Dumbledore and Lupin behind him no less. He could sense this was a private victory over his father. Now he just had to hope his Father didn't actually find out about it...

Meanwhile, Hermione watched Remus leave, her eyes trailing behind him, still itching to know how he had gotten into the dormitory. But at the same time, she didn't really want to know...

Well, now that they were alone, she expected Malfoy to explain something about the Order.

Or ask why she fell off of her broom.

But instead, she heard him say in a content but curious voice:

"Why does everyone always say good night to you first?"

Hermione had to giggle. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well," defended Draco, "Everyone's like good night Granger, and then they say good night to me. Why??"

"Um, maybe it's because my last name comes before yours in the alphabet?"

Draco snorted. "Whatever."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?!"

"I said whatever, ok? Geez. And hey, why'd you decide to jump off of your broom?"

"I did not **decide** to jump off of my broom!" she replied hotly. "I just…fell." She blushed.

Draco shook his head. "No wonder Scarhead and Weaselby never take you flying."

Without thinking, Hermione stepped up right in his face. "Are you implying I'm a bad flyer?!"

He smirked. "Must be terrible to know there's actually something at school you're bad at."

She opened her mouth to reply, but found herself in bliss.

Draco…was kissing her.

'Oh wow, Lavender and Parvati's rumors didn't do him justice_!'_ she thought as she melted into his arms.

The kiss was warm, and tentative first, but grew passionate until it was just like the one that made Hermione fall off of her broom. And indeed, her knees were weak again, and

she would've probably crumpled to the floor, dazed, if he wasn't crushing her against him so tight.

Finally, they both had to breathe, after what seemed like an eternity of the thought of air being banished.

Both of them were flushed, with disheveled hair, bruising mouths, and panting breath.

Draco was the first to say anything, trademark smirk in place. "Not bad Granger."

**A/N: XD I love that Draco line. **


	12. Of Monsters and Muffins

**A/N:** OK, I realize some people are capable of writing the whole thing in 8 chappies, but I was raised reading long, powerful books, so that's how I write. Or, at least, I try. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of it..

* * *

_Smoke billowed from the castle. From the chimneys really. It was late at night, too late. _

_"But for a while we leave this dark castle nestled against the brittle, __twinkling sky. Our eyes wander; wander for miles, how many I haven't the faintest idea. Until our sore, sore eyes finally got some rest, if one could call this view a __rest. _

_Below, not too far, lay a decrepit place. It had once been a flourishing forest, full of squirrels and birdsong. Now all that lay were charred, twisted __remains, a bittersweet beauty about them. _

_No one had ever bothered but if they ever flew above it, perfectly centered, and looked straight down, the charred __twisted half-trunks made an intricate pentagram. The highest stump was about ten feet tall. 'A good size' you think. Well, that tallest tree trunk? It used to be a __Redwood, 200 feet tall. Still think ten is that great? _

_If you look closely, you'll see the pentagram isn't perfect. The circle in which the star sits isn't perfect; it doesn't __close all the way. You blink and you swear it was just your imagination for the circle closes fully now. This will never be explained. Remember it."_

_"There are no occupants of this forest. Not even moss. This is fact. Well, here's another fact: a being was slither-walking across the forest floor, never pausing, __walking perfectly in the lines of the star, over and over again. And when I say perfectly I mean **perfectly**, it walked straight through the trees. It was not a ghost. __Are you confused? _

_I'm smirking. I hope you are. Truly, being confused is your only power in this place. It forces you to re-evaluate the mundane, re-affirm the __known, and re-establish the taken. _

_My, I sense your mind running in circles. Well take a lesson for no charge: When in doubt, walk in the perfect outline of a star; it __will never fail, bore, or miss the previous."_

_"__But back to the being. I will give you one and only one clue to its identity: it has red hair. But then, I hope you never get to see it. For, the only time you see the __gorgeous sheen of true red hair, know that you will die in a matter of milliseconds._

_Ah, don't widen your eyes at me. What are you, drowned? Let's give you another __fact: I am dying. Yes, ha, I see it perfectly. You barely know me, yet you are so human, so ningen, your eyes fill with sympathy. You wish to know the cause no __doubt? _

_Ha ha, no, not enough time. Come closer, let my knowledge live on in you and know that that is good enough for me. No arguing, I'm the dying one, not __you. Let's see now. What shall I say first? What shall I leave until the end? _

_I suppose the creature is as good a place as any. _

_Their names, have fun saying this __one: _

_'Mael'D Arci Vigenareg'. Heh, it's French, originally. But it has been given other names. _

_Fair Scotland called it the 'SigNiuum'. _

_The hardy Germans called it __the 'Aeldishnimh', and enticing Egypt called it 'Ha'Kra'eeng'hyRugh'C'hes'hePth'. _

_For the entire Gods' sake, don't ask me how to pronounce that last one, as I __have no idea whatsoever. I suppose, for simplicity's sake, and to uphold ourtendency to shorten absolutely everything, we shall call it the Sig."_

_"__Now the Sig wasn't really ever born, not in the traditional sense. You're familiar with the Big Bang theory? Many cosmic particles collided, releasing all this __matter and energy, and created a planet? _

_Well, similar scenario here. To save you much scientific tediousness, simply put, many chemicals, dark, inhumane__chemicals collided together. They did not like each other. You could practically say they were opposing enemies in the war of the era. Darkness formed, an as both __sides fought harder, unintentionally and unrealizingly released unbelievable amounts of evil. _

_Horror, torture, terror, pain, all the Horribles. They somehow became __a creature, one that makes Voldermort look like a child whose greatest crime was stealing a bar of candy. In the end, the two original chemicals burst, at the exact__same moment as the creature was being finished, and in their final moment gave it the bright red hair that at least would help others spot this thing, as a final __attempt to help. _

_Pathetic of them. _

_Ah well. I have no need to describe to you what this thing did through out its… um…existence. I'm sure you can imagine. Indeed,__I shall use my last precious energy to tell you what is happening now. This creature seeks out Voldermort."_

_"Your mind knots with questions. As a servant? As a master? As a partner? As a foe? Well…I'm not sure how to answer that. Truthfully, I never claimed to be some __sort of an expert on the Sig. I've no doubt you're at least a tad surprised. _

_You probably expected this Sig thing to have some sort of a maniac drive to kill the __legendary Potter. Well, for once, no. Actually, the being never really had **thoughts **per se, it simply sensed energy, fighting the strongest it could sense, killing the__weakest it could sense, until one day it would be all alone. What a horrible future mm? _

_I would pity the thing, if it weren't just that: a thing. Not someone, __some**thing**. A machine, more or less."_

_"__I have no idea what it wanted with Voldermort. In fact, now that you go over what I have told you, it's very little, and mainly it's history and power. Sad, I know. __But I do know one more thing. _

_OUCH! _

_I'm sorry…it just…it hurts… No, I need no help. Well::coughs::, as I was saying I know one more thing. I know this Sig's one __and only weakness." _

_::Hacking coughs are heard::._

_"You see…It's in the b..." _

_And then just a contented sigh_.

* * *

"**IT'S IN THE WHAT??!"**

Hermione awoke, tangled in her bed sheets. _'What is it in?!!' _

"What's what in 'Mione?" mumbled Lavender half-asleep.

The mortified Hermione realized she had screamed that aloud. She snorted, amused.

'Parvati's snores have kept everyone except Lavender from hearing me and Lav's the closest to me!_'_ Still smiling, she whispered "Nothing, Lavender. Go back to sleep!"

"Mmmph, okay…chocolate carrots…."

Stifling a giggle, Hermione decided low lights and hot chocolate sounded perfect right now. The floor around her was littered with sleeping bags, and sleeping girls. She smiled as she clambered out of her room; it had been a good idea, inviting them over to spend the night.

"Crap!" she whispered as she went down the stairs. "I forgot to tell the ferret! Shit, we probably kept him up all night with our whispering and giggling. Heh…"

"That you most certainly did, Granger. And quit calling me ferret." The tousled blonde drawled as he walked past her into the kitchen. 'Bloody hell... even if they hadn't kept me up, thanks to that letter I didn't get a wink of sleep.' He squinted at the bright light coming through the window.

Meanwhile, Hermione wasn't sure if she should, A) stare at his shirt-less, half-asleep self, B) giggle at the sleepiness in his face, with a bit of remorse, or C) be angry that he had sneaked up on her like that. She went with B.

"Sorry Malfoy." 'I wonder if it bothers him that I don't call him by his first name...'

"Yeah, sure. Hey, what the bloody hells were you screaming about?"

Hermione froze. "What?"

"I dunno, something like 'Pin in the quat.' Latin?"

Hermione flushed. "Must've been something incoherent from a dream."

Grey eyes pierced hers. Her eyes watered instantly, but she realized it wasn't from the look. It was the aftermath of the horrible images the…voice…had shown her in her

dream.

The hot tears coursed silently down, the rest of her face frozen.

Draco had been preparing hot water for the hot chocolate, but stopped the instant her eyes watered. A strange look entered his eyes. 'Could it be.. caring? Nah, probably just disgusted and freaked out.'

"You okay Granger?" he asked softly.

"Perfectly fine." She whispered quietly as the tears continued their defiant journey.

"Um, yeah, usually, when people turn into human faucets, they're not perfectly fine." He looked uncomfortable.

She snorted through the tears. It wasn't **that** funny, but it was enough to make her start to really laugh/cry.

"Whoa. Ok, c'mere." He gathered her into his arms. Somehow, when he held her, she could forget the confusion with Lupin, her confusing sadness when Draco went to give Pansy a good time, even, for a single holy instant, the dream.

She sniffed, and pulled away. She thought she saw something strange in his eyes, but the next instant she knew it had to be a trick of the light, all she saw was confusion and sympathy.

"Wanna explain?"

"Not really…"

"Fair enough. Sit."

Before Hermione could blink, she was seated at a table, and Draco was whirling around in the kitchen. And before you could really get over anything, there was a basket of blueberry muffins in front of her and a tall cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"Um…?"

"Eat", he said. "Draco's famous blueberry muffins"

"But…you made them with your wand…"

"I most certainly did not!" he said, putting his arms on his hips and pretending to be highly offended.

Attempting for "peace", Hermione grabbed a muffin, practically burning her hand, and tried a bite. Her eyes must've gotten the size of saucer dishes.

He smirked. "You like?"

She just nodded.

Suddenly, she realized that when he had been holding her, she had been pressed against his bare chest. Not really needing a constant replay of that this early in the morning, she said "Um, M-Draco?"

"Yea?" 'Hey... she said my name... I wonder... does she think of me as a friend?'

"Uh, maybe you should go put on a shirt…"

He flushed a little. "Yea, I guess so. Be right back."

Truthfully, she hated the thought of seeing those abs being hidden away, but it was the only for sure way she could think of to get rid of him for a bit so that she could spit out this disgusting muffin. She chuckled. "The thought's nice and all, but bleh."

As she chucked the rest of the muffin in the bin, something caught her eye.

After checking Draco was nowhere to be seen, she pulled it out, stuffed it in her bathrobe pocket, and hurried to the one place she could look at it in peace.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. I know it's been a while since I posted, but creativity got short. Now it's a river though, and I plan to write more in a notebook while I'm gone, and type it up when I get back. Ja ne!**


	13. Of DADA and Letters

**A/N: Hey! Sorry, I know this took a while to get up. And there is no one to blame except myself. .::hangs head in shame::. Well, I just sort of realized that this is the thirteenth chapter, and I haven't completely introduced the plot. But then again, Dan Brown inspires me, and I guess I don't like writing Mary-Sues that are that easy to guess. Lol, when this is done, and u go back, and read it all again, you'll see it, and you'll be like "ah! I can't believe I missed that!" lol. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione yawned, looking out the window at the just dawn-broken sky. She liked waking up early, enjoying the feeling of not having to get up for some time.

Today was her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with the actor-professor Johnny Depp. 'I wonder what it will be like...'

Eventually, she knew she had to get up. So she did, still in the black pants and red shirt she had put on yesterday.

Yawning, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After all the morning rituals were done, she came downstairs to see Draco already sitting at the table in the kitchen, holding a mug of something, but not drinking it. He was looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Good morning," she said, smiling. 'I wonder what's got him frowning like that...'

Draco started at her voice, blinking at the bright sun filling the kitchen. "Um, yeah, hey, Mornin'." Yawning, he gulped down the rest of the cold coffee in his mug, shuddering slightly at the taste.

Hermione giggled at him. "Something wrong with your coffee?"

He made a face. "It's stone cold."

She frowned. "How long have you been sitting here?"

Draco sighed. "Since five or so. Couldn't sleep, thinking about what I have to tell you."

She frowned. "Okay, that's a little dramatic. What do you have to tell me?" She sat down at the table with him.

He sighed. "Remember the day Lupin came here?"

Hermione expected her heart to start beating a little louder at the mention of Remus, but it didn't. Odd. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

Draco blew his bangs out of his eyes, and leaned forward slightly. "Did he tell you that the Order needs our help?"

Nervously, Hermione nodded. Without realizing it she was twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

Draco looked away for a moment. Muttering, he said, "They need us to pretend to.. well.. be lovers."

Hermione almost quite literally fell off of her chair as high color reached her cheeks. "What!" she squeaked.

He sighed. 'Damn... I knew it. Oh well, makes sense for her not to like me like that.' "Yeah.. Apparently, they think my.. _Father_, has inside information on the Dark Lord. Which is bullcrap if you ask me, but whatever. We'd have to disguise you, obviously, since he knows who you are. But they still want you to do it, because apparently it's convenient and you're the best for it."

Hermione blushed at the praise, trying to keep it all straight in her head. "So... so wait, we'd be spying on your Father by you and I pretending to be lovers?"

Draco nodded, glad she understood.

She let out a big breath. "Starting when?"

Draco took a deep breath. "We're supposed to "get together" today," making the air quotations. 'And I have to leave Rhea... today...'

* * *

"Today's topic, class, is mystical creatures. Where do they come from? What are they? And why are we so fascinated by them?" Professor Depp had certainly picked an interesting topic, for a DADA class. 

Voices muttered around them, that maybe this should be in Care of Magical Creatures instead, although, admittedly, with Hagrid, that probably wasn't going to happen.

Hermione sat back in her seat. She said nothing, but a small frown was on her face. Honestly, it was hard to pay attention to any of this, partly from what transpired this morning, partly from knowing that she would have to "get together" with Draco at lunch... and he was breaking up with Rhea right now.

"Now, lets start with a general list. Who can tell me about some creatures that are mystical?"

He waited a beat as some hands were raised. "Tell you what. Let's," he scrolled up a map hanging over the chalkboard, "first divide into four categories: Water Creatures, Air Creatures, Land Creatures, and Fire creatures. Then-"

"Professor, how does this help us defend ourselves against the Dark Arts?" called out someone.

"Yeah!" a few agreements were murmured.

Depp grew a small smile. "Let me show you something. Ms. Parkinson!" he barked the girl's name.

"Y-yes Sir?"

A glint grew in the DADA teacher's eyes. "Come up here. I need you to demonstrate."

"Me, Sir?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, you, unless there is another Ms. Parkinson here. Well, hurry up!"

The frightened girl edged herself to the front of the classroom, stopping about 6 feet away from the teacher.

Depp rolled his eyes again. "Honestly, I'm not going to bite you." With one swift move, he grabbed Pansy's cloak, and dragged her closer.

"Now, you'll need this." Depp handed her a sword.

The girl's eyes got as big as saucers.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to laugh, or object to whatever this was going to be. At least it let her get her mind off of what would happen at lunch... Rhea would hate her forever after this.

"Now," Depp took up another sword, which had a short brown leather string with 4 beads on it hanging from the hilt, "attack me."

Pansy's face grew splotchy. "Excuse me?! I have no idea how to use a sword!" she shrieked.

Depp smiled. "Exactly. And I've no doubt you've realized that, owning swords, I know more than you in this matter. You've never heard of me before, you have no idea whether I'm lying or if this weapon is a true weapon for me."

"You don't know if I'm merely competent... or a sword Master. Do you see my point class?"

"Any harmless old creature could waltz up to you, and tell you that this tentacle they have right there will ooze pus onto you that will paralyze you. And how will you know whether or not that's true? How will youknow whether it's just a harmless tentacle or not?"

"Or the opposite, how will you know whether or not that seemingly harmless hand a creature is extending to be shaken will actually set you on fire or not? Do you get my point now Ms. Parkinson?"

The girl bit her lip. "Uh, I guess so. Can I go sit down now?"

When given assent, the girl gingerly laid the sword down on the teacher's desk and sat back down, a little more respectful looking.

"So, some creatures please?"

Instantly there were shout-outs.

"Dragons!"

"Aughiskys!"

"Blue Men of the Minch!"

"Vodniky!"

"Hamadryadniks!" called out Hermione

"Caladrius!"

"Slyphs!"

"That's very good!" encouraged the professor. "How about some fire creatures?"

"………"

Hermione stifled a snort.

"Apparently not," said the professor. "Well, then, let's see what we've got here. I don't think we need to even discuss the Dragons. How 'bout Aughiskys? What are they?"

"Aughiskys are sometimes called 'waterhorses'." said Hermione. "The horse comes out of the water of an evening to graze on the land. In general no dark stories are told about them, yet most people are afraid to pass a place they frequent after it is dark."

"If a person gets between the Aughisky and the water and can steal up and put a halter on it, it can be subdued and used as long as they are not allowed to see their old lake; but if once allowed to see the lake, all power over them is lost, and various stories of them and their riders dashing into the water never to be seen again, or at least not with their ligaments whole, are told."

Most of the class winced at the end of that.

Depp's eyes had something unreadable shining in them.

Twisted pride, maybe?

But it was only there for a flash. Then he was smiling, and asking for someone other than Hermione to explain Blue Men of the Minch.

Surprisingly, Neville's hand went up, but before he could talk of the creatures, the cause of many a shipwreck, the bell rang.

Shouting over the din, Professor Depp asked them to each check out one book, that SOMEWHERE spoke of a/some mystical creature/s, and to write a brief summary of

what they read, followed by their OPINION of what they read, 'a major difference', he cautioned them.

Hermione's mind wasn't on lunch, like everyone else's. Her stomach churned at the very thought of food, and her legs trudged as if she were walking through quicksand.

This morning, after the conversation with Draco (yes, she called him Draco now), she had finally had the chance to read the letter from his father she had found in the trash.

It said:

_Draco:_

_On New Year's Eve, you will finally join our ranks. You may just come somewhat close to making me proud some day. You will strive to your utmost to please the Dark Lord! Your mother has been daring to make a few sounds of displeasure over this, but I have silenced them. Your position of Head Boy is very convenient. You can slip away during the New Year's Ball, without the muggle-loving fool so much as glancing around. _

_I'll be seeing you in a few weeks._

_Lucius._

When Hermione finally made it to the Great Hall, she saw that Draco was heading toward her, a small smile on his face. She attempted a weak smile, but then she realized he wasn't looking at her but…over her left shoulder.

Turning around, she saw Rhea, and knew what Draco was about to do. And she knew it would hurt Rhea, because right after that, she would become "Draco's love".

She sighed, walking to the Gryffindor table. 'In a way, I'm happy and lucky that I'm not with anyone... We're not even allowed to tell someone it's fake...'

"Hey babe," said Draco to Rhea, dreading the upcoming moment. He put his arm around her, trying to stall, his heart beating fast.

She smiled. "Hey." Her old instincts could hear how fast his heart was pounding. Looking concerned, she asked, "Is something troubling you?"

Draco blew out some air, ruffling his bangs. "Yes. Yes, something is. Rhea I... I'm sorry. I can't..." he looked away, fists tense, fighting tears. 'Dammit, she deserves more than this.'

He looked back up at her, praying she'd be able to see the sincerity in his eyes. "Rhea I-"

"Shh," she whispered, one of her fingers on his lips. She could smell the salt from his tears and knew basically what was about to happen. "You're ending things with me right?"

Too ashamed to even look at her, Draco nodded painfully.

Rhea continued, "Is it because of another girl?"

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears since they were in such a public place. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he nodded, his heart thudding painfully hard, hating lying to her. 'Damn it all to Hellfire, why did I have to be picked for this damn job! Why couldn't someone else do this! It hurts so much, to hurt her...'

And so he stood there hopelessly, watching Rhea slowly turn around, and walk away. Away from him, away from a future with him, away from all his dreams and hopes.

**A/N: So? Hope you liked it! I know, I'm the Queen of Evil Cliffhangers. I can't help it. **


	14. Of Tears and Laughs

**A/N::dodges random burning things:: I'm sorry! I know I haven't been forever, but I've said it before, Dan Brown inspires me, I just can't write unless it fits, correctly. Lol, lucky you guys, I'm bursting with new ideas! Unfortunately, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to reveal them all in this chapter, because I already have it all mapped out, and so it just can't go any way other than its supposed to. Does that even make sense? Oh, and I have 2 Reviewer Awards! Lol, one for…drum roll…CUTEGIRL786!!! Cheers Lol, for leaving me 4 reviews in a row, each of them superbly nice! And the second Reviewer Award! For…drum roll…SMILEENOV!!! Cheers For leaving me 8 reviews in a row, all of which were nice and funny! They each get…TEN BOXES OF CHOCOLATE POCKY!! Lol::delivers pocky::. Now then, time for the story. Lol.**

**Additional Author's Note: I apologize for the length, this chapter was a filler more than anything.

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stared down at her table at lunch, trying very hard not to look at Draco and Rhea. She knew Harry and Ron were talking about something, but she paid them no mind.

'I wonder what it feels like, to just have to... give up all your dreams with another person, just like that... For the good of the world. But Draco's doing it anyways...' Fierce pride wove through her. 'I think he should've been put in Gryffindor, because it's an amazingly brave and sad thing to do, for the good of everyone else. But he's doing it. I wonder if I'm that strong to be capable of doing something like that...'

Nobody else saw it in the same light as Hermione did. To the gossip freaks of Hogwarts School, it was just another break-up. But to Hermione, it made Draco shine in a much different light than she'd always seen him. Maybe, just maybe, he had matured over the years. He wasn't the same pale brat she had clocked good in the face when they were all thirteen. He was... a man. And a brave one, doing the right thing.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impending moment, when Draco would say good bye to Rhea... and walk over to Gryffindor table.

"Hermione?" It was Ron. He shouldn't have been interrupting.

She opened her eyes, stomach twisting ten times as badly as it did for Exams. "Y-yes?" she said, shocking herself with the stutter.

Luckily, he didn't notice.

"Why are you sitting there with your eyes shut and shaking?" he asked, concerned etched in his voice. Next to him, Harry also watched her carefully, wondering why their best friend had been so distant lately.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to come up with something. But anything that would've worked, she wasn't allowed to say. So she answered honestly, in a hushed tone. "A lot... a lot of things have changed, recently. I've.. changed. Things.. Things aren't the way they were anymore." She looked up at them and their eyes widened seeing the tears in her eyes.

She whispered again. "I love you both very much, but.. things are.. different." She looked down again, bushy hair concealing anything else.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Draco swallowed painfully, watching Rhea walk away. She didn't cry; she was too proud for that. But he knew he had hurt her, and it hurt him a million times more.

Slowly, he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, earning quite a few stares. Not sure what to do, he put his hand lightly on Hermione's shoulder, noting with alarm that her head was down.

* * *

**HPOV**

She felt the hand on her shoulder, and knew it was time. Slowly, she turned around, trying to frantically blink her tears away but knowing he'll see them anyways.

Ron frowned. "What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

Hermione was going to say something, but Draco beat her to it. He smiled a teeny little smile at her, and said, "I'm here to sit with Hermione. It isn't illegal is it?"

She had to chuckle when she heard Harry and Ron's supressed sounds of suprise at his answer, not to mention his tone.

'Thank you' she mouthed. Smiling, she said out loud "Yeah, it's fine. Here, I'll scoot over a bit."

* * *

**Normal POV**

And thus, Draco Malfoy sat at the Gryffindor table. The Hufflepuffs stared; and the Ravenclaws muttered amongts themselves. And the Slytherins? Oddly enough, the Slytherins outright didn't care. Draco wasn't the only one who was smarter than his parents, and a lot of people were wisening up. Well, the older ones at least.

Eating with the Gryffindors was odd and tense, but strangely not as terrible as he thought it would be. Eventually, conversation broke out among them and Draco was at least ignored, if not accepted.

Hermione leaned over to Draco, her voice quiet but her eyes sparkling with mirth. "See what a good Gryffindor you make?" she teased.

He widened his eyes in mock-horror. "Ah, it burns! No! I won't be a Gryffindor!" Amazingly, they heard laughter.

Ron's eyes were wide open, as if he was scared by himself. But he had laughed. And the priceless look on his face set of Hermione, which set of Harry, who's crazy laughter set off Draco. Soon Ron joined in again and they all laughed until their sides ached and their faces flushed.

When the laughter died down, they all looked at each other, unsure and hesitant. But one thing was clear. Maybe, just maybe, there was a light at the end of this tunnel...

**A/N: Tee hee... Wow, this sounds so much like the end of the whole story. ::sweatdrops:: I swear it's not!! xD**


	15. Of Confusion and More Confusion

**A/N: I really hope you guys don't hate me for A) the ending of that last chappie and B) the fact I've been on hiatus for such a long time. I actually almost gave up on this fic, but I've decided to give it a few more tentative shots. So, here we go.**

**Additional Author's Note: This chappie is loooooooooooong...

* * *

**

**Rhea's POV**

She stumbled through the hallways, trying desperately to find an exit to the outside. Air, she needed air!

Spotting the door that led to the Greenhouses and Hagrid's cabin, she bolted for it and ran as far and fast as she could go, needing to put distance between herself and the damned castle. Tears were already slipping down her face but she payed them no heed. Instead, she ran, heading to her secret spot. Well, not so secret. Her very nemesis knew it too.

Anger burned through the tears.

'That undeserving _bitch!_ Not two seconds after he says goodbye to me, and he's already sitting with HER!'

She sank down on the soft ground and let her tears flow freely, shoulders shaking, the trees protecting her from anyone's view.

* * *

Meanwhile, lunch had finished. Draco and Hermione still had no afternoon classes. With nothing better to do, they went to the dormitory. 

Draco sank down on one of the six armchairs, yawning, putting his feet up on one of the arm rests. "That went better than I thought it would."

Hermione nodded, sitting next to him. "Yeah. Ron's laugh kinda opened it all up."

Draco nodded too, but soon his eyes got cloudier as he remembered how he ended things with Rhea. 'I think I messed that up for myself, permanently..'

Noticing the tension in his eyes, Hermione put a hand on his arm. He was startled, but he saw the sympathy in Hermione's warm eyes. Neither of them said anything. Neither of them had to.

* * *

Unfortunately, this sweet moment was soon interrupted by a knocking at their tapestry. Sighing, Hermione got up to get it. 

Opening the door, she found... "Professor Lupin?"

She gasped. There he stood, looking as if he'd aged three decades. His robes were in dirty, disheveled rags. They barely covered his privates, and Hermione was ready for an onslaught of berating herself for appreciating the view, but no such feeling came.

Only pity reared its head, and to her horror, a bit of disgust. Her throat felt as if she'd just swallowed a cloud of hay dust. "Wh-" she cleared her throat, but there was still a small hitch in her voice.

"…What h-happened to you, Professor?" she asked, her eyes wide.

He smiled, or rather tried to, but it looked more like a pained grimace. "I um, well, I'm afraid I can't really talk about it out here in the hallway, Hermione. Order of the Phoenix business."

And when Hermione gestured to his clothes and opened her mouth, he shushed her with a look. "Don't concern yourself with my appearance, I only have a few precious moments anyway."

Swallowing apprehensively, Hermione stepped aside so that he could come in. Walking into the room where she had just been, she said, "Draco.. Pr-Remus is here.."

Draco's jaw tightened without his even realizing it, at the mention of the werewolf who obviously held a special place in Hermione's heart. 'Probably as special as Rhea is to me.. Hermione's cute, but Rhea..' A pain rose in his body and he couldn't continue down that train of thought. 'It'll take a lot of time to get over what happened between me and Rhea in that short amount of time we had..'

Lupin sighed. "Perhaps we should sit down?"

They did, waiting for him to speak.

It took him some time, but when he began speaking, his voice was hushed, almost reverently so.

"Lately…there have been rumors about Lord Voldermort… It has been whispered that Harry having avoided him almost his entire life up to adulthood has driven him into a

frenzy to kill Harry before this school year ends. It…has also been rumored that, as such Lord Voldermort has…has begun to take as many members as possible, including ones whom even some of his followers agree with us are too young. The youngest member is a mere six and a half! And no one at that age, no one, should be taught to listen to pain and kill whenever possible.

The members who disagree have the view that these young children simply can't be good enough to be of use to their Lord. Nonetheless, the dislike of seeing such young people among them has caused enough of a stir for us to get wind of it. In this way, Lord Voldermort's quest for Harry's blood may well be his downfall if he keeps seeking younger and younger members."

Now, almost unnoticeably, Lupin shifted a little so he was facing Draco more than Hermione.

"I think, Mr. Malfoy, you may have some idea what I mean." Draco wanted to sneer. In fact, a few days ago, he would've. But Lupin's words made him uneasy. A six-year-old serving Voldermort? His face carefully neutral, Draco nodded slightly.

Lupin sighed. "I'm afraid this doesn't change anything, and I must ask you to risk your life for our cause nonetheless. The information the two of you could get us could be immensely helpful.

At the mention of their task, Hermione struggled against a blush as she imagined the different "lover-y" things she and Draco had to do. But at the same time, a different part of her rose up inside and said '_To hell with it. If I'm going to pretend to be in love with the biggest heartthrob in the school, I might as well have so damn fun with it at some point.'_

Lupin cleared his throat. "Um, Hermione, have you been listening at all?"

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Um…no."

Draco snorted.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes. She made an in-your-face face at him, and he smirked.

Lupin cleared his throat very obviously this time. However, he couldn't resist saying, with a twinkle in his eyes, "I see you two won't need much help acting in love."

Hermione flushed an incredible shade of scarlet, but Draco just smirked softly as he stared out the window.

"Yes, well, anyway," Lupin continued. "I'm afraid that most of this is up to you two to figure out, as far as when and how and such. If you think you can pull off a love-at-first-sight scene, then go ahead, but I'd be careful. There are many eyes in this castle. I also bring a warning from Professor Dumbledore. Nowhere, not even your own homes or the Quidditch field in the middle of a storm, are you two to talk about this, except in here. In this dormitory. Let's just say that Professor Dumbledore has had it specially…prepared for you."

Hermione nodded at the warning. "We've already kinda started, for now we're just publically friends." 'I have no idea _what_ we are for real..'

Suddenly, Hermione's bubble disappeared. "Professor Lupin? You never explained..." At a loss for words, she gestured at the state of his clothing.

Honey brown eyes met pale, watery blue.

Surprisingly, Lupin held her gaze, almost sternly, and, abashed, she hung her head a bit. But she knew he had to answer her question now. He definitely took his time too.

Slowly, with a hard bitterness to his words, he spoke until he had painted a grim scene:

"Four days ago, the Order was called upon by the Ministry. Death Eaters were on a rampage in Diagon Alley. We went, almost all of us, leaving just a skeleton crew behind at headquarters. We couldn't have known, but that was exactly what Voldermort wanted. You see, we had no true idea of how much his army had swelled, and when we saw the masses at Diagon Alley, and the destruction wherever we turned, we thought it was his entire army. Little did we know, it was less than a third."

Hermione stifled a gasp.

"By the time word had reached us what had happened at Headquarters, where twice of what the entire Order had been fighting had amassed upon Tonks and Kingsley, it was much too late. The walls…the walls were painted in their blood."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She had already forgiven his appearance by now, and now this sickening picture was even worse. She was almost choking on the sympathy she felt for him. Tonks was Lupin's one true love, and Kingsley was a dear friend.

By now his voice was dull, numbed to the pain, breathing shallow.

"Their hair and nails covered the walls, imbedded where they had tried to fight and…stuck on in the sticky paint of their blood where they had sprayed their very lives. We couldn't find any skin. We think the army skinned their bodies, and took the skins as a sort of prize."

At this point, Hermione had tears running down her face, and Lupin had them pooling in his eyes. His pain was so great he couldn't even feel it, couldn't feel anything as he relived that moment, when he saw the door lying on a bush forty feet from it's singed hinges. When he ran in, calling Tonks' name, and saw the horrible collage on the walls and floors. The upturned furniture, what was left of it. That sickening, sweet, ripe smells of painfully spilled blood. The ominous mark hanging above the roof. He could see it all in his Mind's Eye; it was there whenever he blinked, whenever he thought about anything other than the mission.

The worst of it all was that he was a werewolf, and Tonks would no doubt go to heaven. He…He would never see her again… As Hermione shook, and Lupin relieved it all a thousand times, Draco was in mental shock. The picture painted before him was… horrifying.

* * *

**A bit later...**

Hermione swallowed hard, but there was still bile in her throat. She couldn't get the picture Professor Lupin had painted out of her head.

Draco's face was, even to her, unreadable. And the only way to describe his eyes was aloof. Like, he wasn't even there. But she couldn't really think much of it.

Lupin sighed, and despite still blinking more often that necessary, got back on track.

"In all truth, the Order of the Phoenix is all but destroyed." It hurt so much to say that. "Dumbledore still has faith in it, but… Well, he's one of the few. Many members quit after they saw the sight at headquarters, when they realized they couldn't deal with it. And I don't even blame them."

Hermione did however.

In fact, she was furious. "But, Professor," she managed to add the title in time to keep _some_ respect, "Shouldn't they have known what they were facing? The risks that come with joining? Weren't they at least **warned**?"

He looked at her coolly. "Of course they were warned. But Hermione, you have to try and remember they were human. Now, onto why we need you two to pretend to fall in love. Mr. Malfoy is already, as you are aware, a member. Pausing there, you also have the option of quitting extended to you Mr. Malfoy. Do you wish to remain a member still? The choice is entirely yours."

Draco's eyes hardened. For the first time in a long time, he was being given a choice. It was ironic, the choice coming from the side he had worked his entire life against. He could choose the path of coldness and death, or the path of bravery and death. Not that it mattered much, he was damned either way, and all the chess pieces were set against him. But he'd be damned if he'd just wait for Death to stroll around the corner. "I'm staying in."

Hermione relaxed visibly, much as she tried not to show it. It wasn't her fault, but she really hadn't known which way he would choose, and when he just sat there with cold, unfeeling eyes, her heart had plummeted and she had feared the worst.

Lupin, it seemed, was also relieved. "Thank you, Draco."

Said-ferret grunted softly, but there was something shining in his eyes, something neither teacher nor genius had seen before.

Collecting himself, Lupin continued. "Ms. Granger, this really asks more of you than Mr. Malfoy. But, it is time for the Final War. The War of Good against Evil, of Mr. Potter against Voldermort. Professor Dumbledore has already informed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley of this, but before the War can start, we need more spies on Voldermort than just Mr. Malfoy. We need you, Hermione, to publicly fall in love with Mr. Draco, and allow him to seduce you to come to the dark side with him. Or, at least pretend to. We need more information that just what you can get us, Mr. Malfoy. The information you get us is good, and always reliable, but there are things you are kept out of because of being Lucius's son, because Death Eaters are jealous of his position among their ranks."

Draco snorted. "So she has to endanger her own life, and it all comes right back to my father." He said angrily. Professor Lupin cocked an eyebrow.

"Mind your feelings Mr. Malfoy, they will betray you. And yes, in the root of it all, that is true. Hermione, we believe, despite being new, could get us more, things happening within the ranks themselves, not just plans, so we know their weak spots."

Now the ex-teacher turned to her. "You've been quiet Hermione. What do you think? Would you do this for the Order?"

She squared her chin bravely. "I'll do it." She saw something flash in his eyes, concern perhaps?

But it was gone as quickly as it came, and so he stood, nodding briskly. "Very well then, I shall inform Professor Dumbledore of this. Thank you, both of you, and good night." He said the last part looking them sincerely in the eyes, and then without further warning he was gone, he had Apparated.

Hermione blinked. "I thought it was impossible to Apparate and Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Dumbledore probably gave him special permission." He was looking at her carefully out of the corner of his eyes, and it was starting to really annoy her.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Without even realizing it, she stepped close to him, practically feeling the warmth his body generated. He smirked his trademark smirk, but it has changed. Or maybe she just knew better now, but the smirk wasn't so cold, more a rather fake cover. "Nothing Granger, good night."

He tried to walk away, but she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms, forcing him to stay.

In a gentler tone, she said, "Look, I can tell something's wrong. If we're going to pretend to be in love there can't exactly be tension between us." But instead of opening up like she hoped he would, he shrugged her concerned hand off of his tense arm, and his eyes were cold and hard again. "It's pretend Granger. Acting. What goes on in my personal life is **no** concern of yours."

Inside, Draco was shocked with himself. 'Why am I treating her so badly? Why is it sometimes I want to be nice to her, and sometimes I'm cold again? Am I that fucked up? Jesus...'

With that verbal slap in her face, he strolled to his room, and before long his light was out and he was asleep.

Hermione on the other hand was paralyzed. _I've…I've never seen him be that cold. Even before this year, even before…_she couldn't hide it from herself anymore.

_Even before I started falling in love with him._

Little flashes ran through her head.

When their eyes had locked so intensely at the train station.

When he held her and let her cry on him.

When he tried to cheer her up with the most horrible muffins she had ever tasted.

When he got so mad realizing it was his dad's fault she was putting her life on the line.

_Goddess, I'm really in love…and he…hates me…_

Realizing she couldn't go upstairs anytime soon, she lied down on the couch, her mind for once quiet. She had meant to only lie there for a little while, but soon fell asleep.

Draco however, was not as asleep as he seemed. In fact, he wasn't asleep at all. He wanted to be, but when he still hadn't heard Hermione's steps on the stairs, he admitted to himself he was worried about her.

He hadn't really meant to be that cold to her, but the way her eyes, her pure eyes had been concerned for him. He couldn't possibly unload on her how much he loathed his father and what the bastard had made him go through on that blood-soaked day, and it angered him all the more the fact he wanted to spare her like that.

'I'm confusing myself, and I can't even imagine how confused _she_ must be. I wish I could set things straight for her, but with my father and Rhea... Rhea... I can't deal with any of this. But I know I have to do _something_...'

Resigned to his fate to apologize, despite the outcome, Draco rose dressed still in what he had been wearing before, not bothering to change. But when he went downstairs, he found the bookworm curled up on the couch. He would've just gone back to bed, but she was shivering. He rolled his eyes. _And she's supposed to be a genius._

He found a spare blanket in a closet somewhere, and draped it over her, pulling it all the way to her frail shoulders. He couldn't help it and let himself study her. Before long the Slytherin sighed; she had definitely changed since First Year. And now she hated him. He could hardly blame her, walking back up the stairs. After all, he hated himself most days...

**A/N: Heh, hope you guys liked that, if anyone is still actually reading this. Review! Also, I don't like anonymous reviews. They can't let me give credit to people! Well, anyway, someone left me a review, signed 'Whatever'. They corrected my Japanese. "Girl" is "onna no ko", not just "onna". Lol, I know next to nothing about Japanese, so THANK YOU! I'm going to go back and change all the chapters to "onna no ko", but I wish I knew who to give credit to! Well, anyways, thank you. And please, all of my readers, if you see an error, or have a suggestion, hey, type it out and leave me a review about it! I'll only be grateful, seriously. **


	16. Of Redheads and Coffee Cups

**A/N: Hey peoples! Woo, 93 reviews! Lol, I remember when I was begging for five… ::misty, reminiscing eyes::random Quidditch broom falls down, knocks her on the head, bringing her back to the present:: Whoa! wobbles Heh. OK, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Pottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttter...

**

* * *

**

The first thing Hermione felt waking up was the pain in her back. She grimaced. Not wanting to think about the reason she was even on the couch, she got up and felt something fall off of her, into her lap.

Eyes squinting in the bright dawn sun, she saw a blanket that definitely hadn't been there the night before when she had lied down "for a little while".

She smiled softly. _Who knows, maybe the peroxide ferret has a heart after all._ Sighing, she got up. _That, or the house elves pitied me. …I'm betting on the house elves._

Walking into the kitchen, she saw it was only 6:19 a.m. Leaning against the counter, she looked out the window, out on the misty, almost-ethereal grounds. _Sometimes, when you look out of a __Hogwarts window…it feels like you found Heaven…_

Before long, she realized her current state of appearance, and went to the bathroom for all of the necessary morning things. Then it was back downstairs, for some hot coffee.

Her smile dipped a little when she heard Draco start moving around upstairs. She still wasn't quite sure what to think about him. _I'm usually so sure about myself. But this isn't __brewing a potion or replanting a shrub, this is the emotions of one of the greatest enigmas I've ever met. We can hardly pretend to be in love if there's hatred between __us._

Her face heated up. She hadn't really thought about that part yet. If they had to pretend to be in love, they had to do couple…things. Her heart hammered frantically. Yesterday had been a whirlwind, but now she realized that ferret was the holder of her first kiss. A small smile twinkled on her lips without her even realizing it. 'My imagination didn't do him justice...'

Her eyes widened. "Did I really just think that?!" she shrieked.

A yawn came from the entrance to the kitchen (**A/N: I guess she likes that room…**). "Think what?" Knowing it was no use hoping, she turned around, and it was confirmed: the ferret was behind her, still looking half-asleep, with all his bathroom stuff done, but only wearing boxers and sweatpants, a half hour before they had to go to classes. If her face had been a strawberry before, it was a cherry now, and that subtle fact didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

But he let her off easy, not needing her to ask about the blanket in her defense. "Whatever." He grabbed her coffee cup, finished it in one gulp, grinned at her, and went to his room to change, leaving our favorite bookworm fuming. _That was good coffee too! _Hesitantly, she looked at the rim of the cup. ' _His warm lips were on that…'_ said a little voice in the back of Hermione's head.

Her eyes widened, and she threw the cup in the sink, accidentally shattering it and getting a shard imbedded into her hand in the process.

She hissed at the sharp pain, and instinctively pulled it out, letting a small stream of blood steadily onto the counter. But it was OK, her blood was already clotting, and it was just a trickle now.

"Perixidiux!" she stated calmly, sending a spray of peroxide onto the cut from the tip of her wand. It stung, but she smiled. It was amazing what useful little spells you learned from accidents in Herbology.

Before she could get ready to wipe the small puddle, yes, puddle, of blood off of the counter, Draco came in, a weird look on his face. "Why do I smell blood?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting her problems with him. _What is he, a dog? _She stepped aside, letting him see the mess on the counter, and the shiny 2-inch cut on the top of her hand.

His eyes widened, taking her hand and looking at it. "Feel like explaining?" She struggled not to turn crimson, managed to remain only at a flushed pink. "No, not particularly."

He rolled his eyes. "Stubborn onna no ko." She smiled. "You know it." Suddenly she realized exactly how they were positioned. She was backed up to the counter, with him right in front of her, blocking any escape, dressed in his black robes, her hand held softly in his, their eyes locked.

_This is a lot like that time at Platform 9 and 3 quarters…Only this time…no whistles…_

And she was right; his mind was on the exact same thing. How they had walked towards each other like in a dream, dazed and spellbound. Something twisted in his heart. Could he be feeling…possessive? He couldn't imagine her kissing any other man other than him, and it was scary and intoxicating all at the same time.

His eyes narrowed slightly. He was attracted to her, he could admit it, to himself anyways. And if they were going to have to pretend to be in love, then they might as well start…practicing, his mind reasoned.

Hermione's heart was beating so loudly she was quite sure all of Hogwarts could feel the powerful tremors. She was so captured in his beautiful, enticing eyes. And without either of them even making a conscious decision, they leaned in, their lips about to meet softly, the sun painting them with its rays through the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

Hermione jumped away from Draco like she had been burned. Or at least, she attempted to, but ended up banging her head on the cabinet behind her. Draco himself swiftly glided away from her, looking at the infuriated Weasley behind them with cool eyes.

Hermione gasped. "Ron? Wh-How did you get in here?"

The redhead turned his glare onto her. "The door Hermione, bloody hell and I thought you were smart."

Draco and Hermione shared a glance. That tapestry was only supposed to open to the wearer of the un-removable necklaces saying the password. Ron caught the look, but in his heated rage assumed it was a look of guilt.

Draco sighed. 'Just becuase it was nice at the Gryffindor table, doesn't make me like this red-head anymore than usual...'

His posture calm, he casually slipped his wand out of his sleeve.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Ron slip his hand into the pocket of his robes. "Oh no you don't! Ron, I don't know why you're here but there is no reason to fight foolishly over this! You'll hurt yourselves, and then I'm gonna have a huge mess to clean up!" Muttering under her breath, she waved her wand, and both of the off-guard boys' wands flew into her outstretched hand.

Ron was looking at her like a puppy who's Master had just yelled at him. Hurt, and unbelieving. "H-Hermione! You're gonna stick up for this bloody arsehole?!" His ears were turning steadily red, and that was never a good sign.

She sighed. "Ron, go to your classes." She threw him his wand. Quidditch reflexes let him catch it, but he was still looking at her like she just came from a different planet. But then his eyes hardened, and with a final glare at the smirking Malfoy, stormed out, slamming the door/tapestry behind him.

Hermione sighed, sinking onto a nearby couch, tossing Draco his wand too. "Great." But almost immediately she was up again, to go get her bag from the main living room. He watched her with eyes full of unreadable feelings. She sighed almost imperceptibly. _I should've known. This is just my luck. Things couldn't be more confusing now, and it __looks like I just lost one of my friends to help me through it. I can only hope Harry and Ginny will stay on my side._

The thought of her friends hating her made her heart stop for a moment, and tears leak out of the corners of her eyes, which she instantly hid. Steadying her voice, but with her back to him, Hermione walked to the door, pausing only to say "You should probably come down in a while, to sit next to me for breakfast. We have to get farther on the whole.. love, thing."

She then walked swiftly out, intent on getting to Great Hall to salvage her friendships.

What she didn't notice, was the state of the tapestry door.

Draco's eyes widened. He, however, did. The tapestry was shredded. The picture was unrecognizable, and it looked like a bear had clawed at it for hours, in desperation. And…what was that hanging from it?

**A/N: OK, I know, I haven't been doing many class scenes, and Rhea seems to have disappeared. Well, don't worry. She was actually supposed to be in this chapter, but then this would've been long, and the next chapter would be way too short, so you guys have to wait one more chapter if you wanna see her and Depp. :D So…there was the beginning of the Draco Hermione romance. No, it wasn't a French kiss, just the soft lips touching. **


	17. Of Paintings and Youkai

**A/N: XD I'm listening to Korn and typing this at the same time, so we'll see how this goes, lol. I was hoping for one more review before I typed this, but oh well. Lucky for you guys, I just felt like typing . Anywho, this chapter … reveals a lot of … things. XD I can't explain, just read it! And REVIEW! Oh, and by the way, this chapter has points of view skip around a lot. I'm sorry about that, but I tried to make it more or less clear.**

Draco walked closer to the tapestry, hardly believing his own eyes. The tapestry was hanging in shreds, truly like those after the fury of a bear. And hanging from one of the shreds still attached to the backing, was…a necklace? It had a simple gold chain, with a piece of red-tinted quartz. But…that red tint. Draco frowned, and rubbed at it slightly with the corner of his sleeve. Internally, he recoiled as it smudged off and he realized it was blood.

'What in hellfire? What's going on? Why didn't we hear any ripping noises or something_?'_

He blushed, trying not to think of Hermione much, and the reason his blood was still pounding through him. Frowning, he pocketed the necklace, and set off for the Great Hall, intent on finding a certain bushy-haired bookworm.

Hermione had just arrived in the Great Hall. The tables weren't complete filled yet, and they wouldn't be for at least a half hour or something, but she could see Ron, Harry, and Ginny at the Griffyndor table, along with others. Taking a deep breath seeing the murderous look on Ron's face, she walked to the table with a determined expression, putting all thoughts of her roommate out of her mind. But she couldn't help hearing a little voice in her head as she neared the table. "_Is that all he is, Hermione?"_

It was Ginny who saw her first. The young girl's first reaction was to smile, but then her eyes grew worried as she glanced at the two across from her. Not a good sign. Hermione sat down next to Harry. "Hi." She steeled herself for the worst. Ron pointedly ignored her, while Ginny quietly ate her breakfast. The only one who responded was Harry.

His eyes were more confused than anything, but at least he wasn't denying her existence. " 'Mione? What's Ron on about?"

Hermione thought she might faint.

"You mean…he didn't tell you?" Harry narrowed his eyes, snorting. "He walked over here, muttered something to Ginny, and has since been sitting there like a rock. … An angry one."

Hermione tried to keep her eyes on Harry, but she couldn't help noticing how Ron's fork was trembling with so much anger, his fried eggs were splattering all over his lap. Biting her lip, she said, "Um, D-Malfoy and I were talking this morning, and I shattered my cup on accident." Silently she showed him (and coincidentally, Ron too, she wasn't about to only have one friend), and continued. "There was this big piece in my hand, and I was OK, I used that spell we learned in Herbology last year, when Neville managed to shatter every pot, to disinfect it. But D-Malfoy saw the blood, and was…concerned. I mean hey, he's human, and it was a good bit of blood. Anyways, he was looking at it, when Ron came in, and the way we were standing, it was a little awkward, but not what Ron was thinking."

She prayed they would believe her half-truth. 'I might as well put Draco into a good light if he's supposedly to seduce me to his side within a few days...'

Harry nodded, accepting the story with ease. And Ron had his eyes down, looking slightly guilty.

The only thing that concerned Hermione was the look on Ginny's face. Disbelief.

And…mischief?

* * *

Draco stormed through the halls. _'Damn, you'd think people wouldn't just stand in the hallways, gawking. What the hell are they staring at?'_ Frustrated, he tried to make a group of first-years move, but they refused, all staring up at the wall. Growling, he looked too, and was speechless. Looking up and down the hallway, he realized it was everywhere. Every single painting, tapestry, basically anything hanging on the walls, had been ripped in the same manner as their tapestry/door had been.

* * *

Rhea sighed.

She was outside, standing by the lake, which was already frozen over even though it wasn't even October yet. Well actually, she wasn't exactly standing. She was lying on a tree branch, calmly drawing the lake scene in the early morning light. Or, that's how it looked to passersby anyways. But inside, she was filled with grief, remorse, and most painfully…fear.

She couldn't even go inside. There she'd have to take off her gloves, and her hat, in order to avoid strange looks. Despite the fact she knew she'd have to go eventually, it was something she couldn't do. Because if she did…they'd see the claws and the cat ears on top of her head. And…she wasn't ready yet. She still had to deal with her little problem.

She sighed internally.

'_This makes no sense. Why are my neko youkai instincts acting up? I'm not stupid, I saw the damage, I felt what radiated from it. But…why? I __haven't had a feeling like this since…' _It hurt to think about the old days. _'Since everyone else in the group was…oh Kami.' _

She struggled not to think about that. '_Is this all because of Draco? How he hurt me? Truthfully, there's no way I loved him. But it's like my mind is at peace, but my body is furious... I'm a danger to others. I'm going to have to leave...'_

Struck with the sad realization, she started to cry. She cried for old friends, old lovers, memories and pain. Cried for the past, cried for the future. And mostly…she cried because it hurt too much to keep holding it in.

But before long, old instincts, the ones so easily returning after being shunned and suppressed for years, forced her to stop crying, stop showing weakness to potential enemies.

There was a pit in her stomach. In all truth, she knew her instincts could come back whenever they wanted. 'I don't know what to do...'

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was petting Fawkes when he heard about the school damage. Professor McGonagall had sent him an urgent owl. And now he was sitting gravely in his chair, watching her pale, frightened face, as she described it all. He frowned, not really listening, because she was in such a frightened state she was repeating herself.

'_This is what I feared... However, there is nothing to be done, but to repair the damage and hope for the best.' _

"Minerva." He interrupted. "Please, dear woman, calm yourself. Things are not as bad as they seem. Get all of the Prefects and the Heads casting repairment spells all around the castle."

The Transfiguration teacher, normally so un-shakable, was gaping at him. "But…sir! What if it was He-who-must-not-be-named?!"

He smiled kindly. "It wasn't. Lemon drop?"

'_He's lost his mind. He's offering me a candy, at such a crucial time?! How?! Unless…'_

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know who was behind the attacks? And for heaven's sakes, what should I tell the staff?"

He was gazing out the window, almost lost in a reverie of far-off times in a different world, a very different world. "My dear Minerva, this was not an attack." She sat, pale and frightened, waiting for him to continue. And so he did, playing idly with his beard, not looking at her. "It was…a loss of control. Please, my dear, ask no more. As for the staff, tell them the truth. Things will be fine. And if it happens again, we shall fix it again."

The Headmaster was making no sense to the teacher, but she had to respect his wishes. So bowing her head slightly, she exited the office. But what shook her to the core was what she saw as she turned around to close the door behind her. It was small, silver, and barely there, but it was. There, that is. A small tear, traveling down his wizened face.

* * *

Draco was still standing where he had stopped. It was like trying to convince him 1 plus 2 is 15. Hogwarts being damaged to this extent was unthinkable. Suddenly he realized someone was standing behind him. He turned, to see the new D.A.D.A. professor, Professor Depp. The teacher was staring at the wall also. But unlike everyone else, he wasn't shocked.

He was…sad?

"Professor?" he asked uncertainly. He never received a reply.

Before he could try again, Professor McGonagall came striding down the hall, determinedly not looking at the walls. "All of you, to the Great Hall. Not you Mr. Malfoy. And Professor Depp, a word please."

So Draco was left standing there, now getting an even better look at the horrible sights up and down the hall. Frowning, he stepped closer as the professors whispered about something. Running his hands over what used to be a painting of some monks, he withdrew his hand sharply as he felt a stinging pain. But when he backed up, he bumped intosomeone. And that someone was Rhea.

Rhea muttered something under her breath as she looked at the ferret, her hat and gloves firmly on. _'Just my luck.'_

But before she could even say anything, Draco took a deep breath and said, "Look. We were only together for a couple days, but I realize I didn't handle things the best way. I can understand if you're angry at me. I'm sorry for hurting you, and for doing it in such a public place too."

'_Did I just __**apologize**__? Is Hermione having this much of an effect on me? It's all physical what I'm feeling for the bookworm... isn't it?'_

Rhea wasn't sure if she should cry or burst out laughing. Not sure she was strong enough for either, she settled for a weak smile. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. I guess we.. weren't meant to be." She smiled again, and Draco felt a great weight fall off of his shoulders.

She continued, smiling weakly still, "Good luck, with you and Hermione."

He frowned. "Hermione and I aren't together." 'Yet...'

She smiled a little more this time. "Not yet you aren't. I could see it the very first day I came here; there's sparks between you two..." Leaving Draco stunned, she walked away, smirking when she met the eyes of Professor Depp.

Professor Depp immedidately said, "Ms. O'Malley? I would appreciate it if you would kindly come with me to my office for a moment." His eyes, too, had a sparkle in them. Like an inside joke, just between them two.

As Rhea followed him, she thought to herself, 'Don't worry about hurting me Draco... My body is angry at you, but I'm not... Not anymore...'

* * *

Back at the Great Hall, the first years had come back. And before long, the tale of the horrible damage they had seen was traveling from table to table. Even Slytherin looked slightly unsettled. After all, if that kind of damage could be inflicted to the castle, it could be inflicted on them too.

At the Griffyndor table, everyone was silently listening to the tale from another student. But Hermione's stomach was knotted with guilt. '_How could I have not noticed all of this __on my way here? Am I so selfish that I didn't even give the ghastly sights my time of day?' _She was nibbling worriedly on her lips, but no one really noticed. After all, everyone was worried.

How could anyone feel safe now?

How could anyone concentrate on his or her studies or friends?

* * *

A frazzled McGonagall and a stunned Draco were the only ones left in the hallway.

In a strained voice, she said, "Mr. Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore is not worried about these…this damage."

She cleared her throat. "So, he wants all the Prefects and you and Ms. Granger, to repair it all. The simple _Reparo_ spell should be sufficient. If it isn't, please come see one of us. Any questions?"

He shook his head. 'This will be okay...' he thought to himself as McGonagall strode away. 'But I still have no idea how Hermione and I are supposed to pretend to be in love... Can I have help with_ that_?'

**A/N: Gah, I am so sorry if that's confusing! Lol, I just hate giving stuff away. REVIEW!**

**Dictionary**

**Neko- cat**

**Youkai- demon**

**Kami- God**

**Reiki- Spirit energy**

**Enma- in Japanese mythology, God**


	18. Of Pumpkin Juice and Poetry

**A/N: long celebratory screech WHOOOOOOOOO!!!! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! I love you guys, I never thought I'd break the 100-mark!!! I know I've been gone for a long time, but it's really a good thing. I didn't really have the plot in my head, just vague ideas with a few good lines and aspiring characters. But now, I have the whole plot figured out!! . Anywho, I made this chapter in a very good mood, while listening to the amazing band known as Hinder. So, enjoy and review!!**

A while had passed since the "rip-ups" as they came to be known.

Things were more or less calm again, although often Hermione and, occasionally, Draco, would confiscate all sorts of nasty things upperclassmen were selling that were supposed to "protect" the younger.

While most of them were more or less harmless, there had been an incident where Draco had tried to confiscate a supposed potion to make the drinker invisible for 24 hours, and somehow the potion spilled all over him.

The potion had fizzled and burnt through his robes nastily, and while he had immediately been taken to the Hospital Wing, he had nasty scars all over his chest. Of course, this just meant he got more attention than normal. But he wasn't taking advantage of it like he normally would have been.

In fact, the only one who seemed to notice this new behavior _was_ Hermione, and she had little idea what to think about it. It was difficult to imagine he had matured that much.

Two days after the "rip-ups", Draco had officially asked her out. At the Gryffindor table. She grinned, remembering it...

* * *

_Three days ago..._

Hermione was trying unsuccessfully to cut her bacon. She didn't know if it was because her hands were shaking from nerves or the elves had made it too hard, but no matter what she couldn't slice it.

Today was the day Draco would ask her out. She blushed, remembering how they had discussed it the night before. He wasn't at her table yet for breakfast, but he soon would be.

The Gryffindors had pretty much accepted Draco and Hermione as friends. Even Ron, somehow. Although that was probably because Ronald Weasley was currently completely enchanted by, and dating, Pansy Parkinson. Of all people.

She snorted thinking about it, but what was she to say? She was about to date a Slytherin too.

She felt someone slide onto the table bench next to her. Her heart started fluttering like crazy when she saw Draco's pale fringe out of the corner of her eye. He smiled at her, and ate his breakfast, seemingly not nervous at all.

Once he had finished, and Hermione was just nibbling on a cinnamon scone, he turned to her, giving her a tiny wink. Out loud, he said, "Hermione?"

Praying she wouldn't stutter, she answered, "Yes?"

He grinned at her. "Will you go out with me?"

The entire Gryffindor table went silent. The other tables paid them no heed, but all conversation at the red and gold table stopped. Ginny was giggling hard into her hand, trying not to show it. Harry was staring, eyebrows raised, but no real expression on his face.

Ron was an interesting story. His face kept shifting from normal, to purplish-red, to normal, to purplish-red, to normal.

Biting her lip, Hermione let a smile loose, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy. Softly, she said, "Yes. I will."

She had to giggle when Draco whooped and put one of his arms around her, grinning like he had just won the lottery.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione, and, grinning, mouthed 'You're going to talk to me about this later.' Hermione nodded back, her butterflies gone, really happy for the first time in several days.

* * *

So now it was two weeks to New Years and there was rumor that the party would be beyond anything Hogwarts had ever done before, including the Yule Ball.

It was Monday, and the Great Hall was full with chatter and clatter, of people and cutlery. There was a rumor buzzing that Dumbledore had an important announcement, and sure enough, after the plates were cleaned, he cleared his throat and stood up.

Hermione sank slightly into her chair, figuring it would probably be about the Trampoline Lessons she and Draco were supposed to be working on.

Dumbledore waved his hands for a quiet hush to fall. "My dear students!" his voice rang out as strong and clear as ever. "I have two important announcements, both of which are completely new to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Excited whispers started almost instantly. Were they about the New Years Ball? One stern look from Professor McGonagall was all it took to extinguish the chatter.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily. "Yes. Now, since we have a new teacher to our staff, I was wondering if, perhaps, Professor Depp would like to explain them?"

With twinkling blue eyes meeting warm, brown ones, Professor Depp stood up, smiling slightly at the students. It seemed to Hermione his eyes lingered on Rhea for a while, but that could have been her imagination. "The first announcement…is Trampoline Lessons!"

Hermione groaned quietly, shaking her head to quizzical looks from the Gryffindors around her. He continued, "The Ministry of Magic is requiring a sort of mutual Muggle Studies this year, and…I say, please be quiet." This last part was directed right at the horrified-looking Slytherin First Years.

They were all pale, eyes widened in horror, and several already looking quite determined not to have any part in it. Professor Depp could obviously sense this. "It is **required**, by the Ministry. This may not sound like much, but what it means to you, is that if you do not take it and PASS, you cannot hold a job in the Wizarding World."

He restrained himself from looking at the Slytherin Table again, hearing their furious whispers quite clearly.

Hermione's eyes almost fell out of her head. '_Jeez…'_ It seemed those around her, who were muggle-born were also confused. Their very futures based on whether or not they could bounce on a trampoline? A stretched, elevated piece of rubber? But some of them were already smirking and grinning too. It couldn't be hard to pass a class like that. Privately, Hermione had to agree.

Professor Depp called for silence again. "And the second announcement, one which should be a tad more…pleasing. We are happy to announce, that last year's Yule Ball was such a success, that the last day of school before the holidays, we have decided to hold a New Year's Ball, at the same level of grandeur as the Yule Ball was."

Nodding slightly to himself, he sat down, and Dumbledore rose once more.

"Thank you Professor. Now, I would like to state that while no foreign schools will be here, I still expect each of you to be on your most mature behavior." He gave a rather stern look, but his normal, jovial one soon replaced it. "Now then, the Heads are currently working on the arrangements for the Trampoline Lessons," Hermione winced to herself, "but I will have notices posted in all common rooms within the week as for when to expect the lessons to begin. As they are required, they are free of charge."

On this last note the Headmaster took his seat again and sipped his goblet of pumpkin juice as Professor McGonagall whispered something to him. Many of the non-muggle born students were hurriedly asking their muggle born classmates what trampolines were.

Neville already looked worried as he questioned Dean Thomas. Dean was trying incredibly hard to hide a grin. "You see, a trampoline is this really wicked mean animal. It's got fangs _this_ big!" He held his hands over a foot apart.

Hermione should probably have reproached him, but she was scrambling, trying to think of how she and Draco could set up the lessons within a few days. She sent a weak smile to Neville, but this didn't calm the terrified boy down any.

* * *

After a ridiculously bad Double Potions, Hermione and Draco went, hand-in-hand, to Double Transfiguration. They found seat next to each other, and Draco made sure to scoot his desk slightly closer to Hermione than it already was, trying to look like the perfect couple.

'Odd...' he thought. 'It's... It's nice, holding her hand. Most girls, I just usually take to my bed, but this.. this is... nice..' He shook his head, trying to make some clear sense of it all. But ever since the beginning of the school year, sense seemed to avoid him. The only times he had felt right was when he kissed Hermione. Blushing, he thought to himself, 'And that makes even _less_ sense...'

They had all been waiting for Professor McGonagall to show up.

The older witch finally walked in a few moments before the call of the bell, for once looking rather rushed. Several students asked her is everything was all right, but she simply pointed to the board where the instructions were and told them to begin while she wrote furiously on a long piece of parchment on her desk with an elaborate black and gold quill.

As far as anyone could tell (the handwriting was very small), they were supposed to try to conjure miniature storm clouds out of thin air. Bonus points to anyone who could make theirs rain for more than 60 seconds.

To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Hermione who was the first to manage to make their storm cloud, it was…Neville Longbottom?

Even Professor McGonagall was speechless for a few moments. She seemed to regain the ability to speak when the bell rang, with Neville promptly falling out of his chair. Marching over to him, she yanked him up by his arm and hugged him proudly, while the shocked boy was left to wonder who had put what into her morning pumpkin juice.

Before long, the Professor was wiping tears out of her eyes. "All of you go to your classes. Mr. Longbottom, 100 points to Gryffindor and please stay behind for a few moments." The class left, the Gryffindors hooting and cheering for Neville, the Slytherins in too much of a shock to do anything other than blink.

Malfoy was actually finding the whole thing rather amusing. Grinning at Hermione, he saw an array of emotions on her face. "Dissappointed?" he teased.

She huffed at him. "No. We just got 100 points to _Gryffindor_, you should be the one who's disappointed," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He lifted an eyebrow and stepped very, very close to her. Whispering softly, he said, "Keep that tongue in your mouth Hermione or I'll take advantage of it."

But the amusement quickly faded when he tried to catch her eye.

She was angry. Not only at his teasing, but at the lovely comment. "Don't I feel special.."

Without another word, she walked away.

Somehow the sight hurt Draco more than he could even imagine and he had to work to keep breathing. Before long he was the only one in the corridor, one hand against the wall, face paler than normal. "What's… happening to me?" he whispered to himself.

A voice spoke up behind him. "You're in love, dumbass."

He whirled around; one hand already going to his pocket for his wand when he saw it was Rhea. "Wh-" he stuttered.

She snorted. "Let go of the wand before you hurt yourself and come to grips with it: you love her." He blinked and let go of his wand, but feigned innocence.

"Who? Hermione? Well, we're going out, aren't I supposed to love her?" She gave him a look that reminded him incredibly of Professor McGonagall.

'Does she know the truth about me and Hermione? How could she?' he wondered.

She spun on her heel and walked away.

Draco sighed. "OK, wait!"

He chased the thirty feet or so she had walked. "Damn, you walk fast. And I know who you mean." He looked at her hopefully. "Do you think… Ugh, goddammit, do you think…"

She snorted and patted his shoulder. "Yes." She walked away, swiftly disappearing into the shadows of the poorly lit corridor, leaving Draco wondering how she could even know what he had meant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhea kept walking idly down the corridor, humming a tune to herself.

"It is not safe, to wander these halls by one's self," said a voice out of the shadows. She tensed but no shape emerged. "Who's there?" she asked, fighting hard to keep her voice strong and clear, old memories returning as if they had never been suppressed.

The voice chuckled, then spoke again, fading already: "You know who I am, and I know what you are." It took on a different tone, fading all the more: "_The night of the renewal… Is the night of the rebirth… Black tear of blood… and look of mirth… Bosom of the sky… Pearly white and dense… Let the fools lie ignorant… The Devil takes His stance_."

**A/N: OK, OK, I know my poetry sucks. Heh. I like it though, if you say it slowly in a soft, whispering tone. Anywho, that's seven and a half pages in Microsoft Word, so I hope you guys like it:-D **


End file.
